


Triunvirato de a dos y medio

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [77]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Caretaking, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, First Kiss, Flirting, Flying, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hangover, Jealousy, Kissing, Las Vegas, Light Angst, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Movie Reference, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Propositions, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Surprise Kissing, Swimming Pools, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 69] Entre tres, o algo así (los gemelos no son uno pero no cuentan como dos), Georgie y los Kaulitz logran por fin enterrar el hacha de la guerra. Y para bien.





	Triunvirato de a dos y medio

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hay trío de Georgie con los Kaulitz casi al final del one-shot (¿con esta longitud cómo es decidí dejarlo en one-shot?) pero no esperen nada sexy. No va con esa intención, así que advertidas no hay decepción.  
> Espero además no haberme excedido con los tags, pero muchas cosas pasan en este fic, y temo haberme quedado más bien corta...

**Triunvirato de a dos y medio**

 

Cuatro horas después de despegar, aderezadas con tres visitas al sanitario, cinco copas de champagne y una botella de agua, dos bolsas de cacahuates, y un pequeño Maxi estresado porque su dueña no dejaba de apretarlo contra su pecho y temblar, Georgie estaba lista para el aterrizaje y poner el pies en suelo firme.

Dormir había sido imposible, incluso si su asiento era el que daba al pasillo y evitando mirar por la ventanilla. Con un vuelo de media tarde, había tenido además el dudoso privilegio de un paisaje repleto de cielos azules mientras cruzaba México en dirección a LA, pero no por ello su angustia de volar había disminuido, de ahí que sus intentos por emborracharse con carísimo champagne hubieran caído en saco roto cuando el líquido ambarino le provocó una leve jaqueca antes que el tan ansiado relax que ella buscaba.

El servicio plus de primera clase le había permitido conectarse desde su teléfono a internet, y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea cuando empezó a leer una larguísima serie de mensajes ininterrumpidos que le había enviado nadie más que Bill, y en donde le confirmaba que él y Tom ya estaban en el aeropuerto y esperando por ella. “Con muchas, muchas, MUCHAS ganas de verte”, enfatizado de tal manera que Georgie puso los ojos en blanco antes de apagar la pantalla con su infernal brillo.

—Ya casi, Maxi —le acarició Georgie la cabeza a su mascota, que ajeno a ella y a sus temores, sacaba la cabeza y medio cuerpo por la cremallera abierta de su maletín de viaje y se apoyaba con las dos patitas delanteras en el marco de la ventanilla y miraba hacia afuera buscando en ese paisaje estático algo con sus brillantes ojitos negros.

Envidiando la facilidad con la que su perro se adaptaba a entornos nuevos cuando ella era incapaz siquiera de superar su miedo a volar, Georgie continuó bebiendo agua hasta que el capitán ordenó que se abrocharan de vuelta sus cinturones de seguridad y anunció que estaban a minutos del aterrizaje.

Mascando chicle como posesa para lidiar con la presión de la altitud que le hacía doler los oídos, Georgie cerró los ojos y se mantuvo aferrada a los reposabrazos de su asiento, de paso practicando un viejo truco aprendido de Robert en donde inhalaba por tres segundos, retenía el aire por cuatro, y exhalaba en siete. Ciclos en donde el conteo de su mente opacaba un poco los cambios que se sucedían a su alrededor y que la tensaban al punto de hacerle doler los músculos de la nuca y los hombros.

No fue sino hasta que visualizó a Gustav a su lado y sujetando su mano que consiguió salir de su estado de pánico autoinducido, y Georgie se mantuvo pensando en él y en la calidez de su contacto sobre su piel mientras el avión tocaba pista y después se deslizaba a velocidad de vértigo sobre el asfalto. «Una última vez, y ni una más», se prometió, dispuesta a seguir adelante con sus intenciones de marcar su estancia en LA como borrón y cuenta nueva para ellos dos, y eso abarcaba excluir a Gustav al trastero de su memoria. Al diablo con su pequeño desliz durante el descenso del avión, que ella haría como si no hubiera pasado.

Maxi ladró, y Georgie le acarició la cabecita peluda. —Ya estamos aquí.

Avisando a Gustav que ya había llegado a LA y que no había tenido ningún contratiempo (omitió el mareo del champagne cuando se levantó para recuperar su maletín de mano del compartimento superior), Georgie procedió a escribirle otro mensaje a los gemelos, en concreto a Tom, anunciando que estaba a punto de descender del avión y que calculaba menos de media hora su paso por aduana e inmigración.

Su pronóstico fue acertado, y una vez cruzó las puertas que separaban la parte interna de la externa con Maxi colgando de un hombro junto con el maletín de su portátil, y con la otra mano arrastrando su equipaje, su mirada no tardó en dar con ese par de gemelos que tan bien conocía y que hasta en sus peores fachas no tenían dificultad alguna para llamar la atención del resto de las personas en la sala de espera.

—Hey, ¿qué tal el vuelo? —La saludó Tom, y sin ofrecerse primero, le retiró el asa de la maleta entre los dedos y se encargó de ella a partir de ese punto.

—Terrible, como siempre. Malditas ráfagas de viento.

—Uhm… —Fue el turno de Bill en acercarse, y para sorpresa de Georgie, éste se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la mejilla como nunca habían hecho antes en circunstancias similares—. Qué gusto verte.

—Ya… Lo mismo dijo —murmuró Georgie con estupor, y aceptando de él la ayuda para cargar con su portátil y bolsa de mano, pudo ella por fin liberar a Maxi de su prisión y ponerle la correa al cuello para que caminara como igual entre ellos.

—Espero no estés muy cansada luego del viaje —dijo Bill apenas subieron a la camioneta propiedad de Tom, con éste como conductor, Bill como copiloto, y Georgie y Maxi atrás y en posición directa para que el aire acondicionado les diera de lleno en esa tarde que se caracterizaba por ser en exceso calurosa—. Hemos hecho reservaciones para salir a cenar y celebrar nuestro cumpleaños.

—Pensé que eso sería mañana, y que me presentarían a algunos de sus amigos —dijo Georgie, confundida por el cambio de planes.

—Ah, eso también, pero hoy es especial —respondió Bill, mirando fijo a Georgie a través del espejo retrovisor—. Después de todo, tú viniste específicamente hasta LA a visitarnos, y sería injusto si pasamos primero una velada contigo a solas y nos divertimos como es debido.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —suplió Tom con ambas manos al volante.

—Ya, sólo que sin Gustav para ser los cuatro —murmuró Georgie por lo bajo, y observó cómo tanto Bill como Tom se removían incómodos en sus asientos.

—Pensamos en invitarlo, lo juro… —Empezó Tom.

—… pero antes queríamos hacer las paces contigo. Esta vez en serio —finalizó Bill.

Georgie suspiró. —Vine a Los Ángeles a pasar su cumpleaños con ustedes, no a pelear.

—No, para nada —se apresuró Bill a prometer, girándose para enfrentar a la bajista cara a cara—. Será diferente a otras veces. Voy muy en serio con mis disculpas.

—Eso ya lo escuché antes…

—Pero no era honesto. ¿Ves? Esta vez lo soy, porque estoy admitiendo mis errores del pasado y estoy listo para enmendarme. Te pido una oportunidad más, Georgie; sólo eso.

Consciente de la mirada penetrante con la que Tom la vigilaba a través del espejo retrovisor, Georgie volvió a suspirar y dio su brazo a torcer. —Vale, llevemos la fiesta en paz.

—Perfecto —sonrió el menor de los gemelos.

—Pero —se apresuró Georgie a establecer las reglas del juego—, a la menor provocación no dudes que me marcharé. No tengo tolerancia para más tonterías tuyas.

—Lo juro —se llevó él el dedo índice a los labios y lo movió de esquina a esquina—, mi boca está sellada.

—Más te vale… —Masculló Georgie, y el resto del viaje hasta su casa se hizo en silencio de su parte y con música de fondo de la radio.

 

De vuelta en la casa donde en visitas anteriores se había alojado, Georgie se dejó guiar a la habitación que recordaba con dolorosa precisión haber compartido con Gustav… antes de que éste se marchara intempestivamente tras enterarse de la relación incestuosa que Bill y Tom habían mantenido en secreto durante largos años.

Con una punzada en cada ojo, Georgie parpadeó para que la humedad excesiva que de pronto se le había acumulado en los párpados inferiores no la delatara, y depositando a Maxi sobre los pies de la cama, le retiró la correa.

—No te preocupes por Rosco y el resto de los perros. No se han olvidado de Maxi y de su reinado de terror, así que no le harán nado. Puede ir y venir libre por la casa —dijo Tom, que había subido con ella para llevarle el equipaje, el maletín que Bill traía antes incluido.

Murmurando una contestación inteligible, Georgie se retiró los zapatos y caminó descalza sobre el suelo de madera que acababa de ser pulido a juzgar por la superficie inmaculada en la que ella se veía reflejada.

—¿A qué horas y dónde es la reservación que han hecho para ir a para comer? —Preguntó, indecisa entre tomar una ducha o lanzarse de cara sobre el mullido colchón.

—A las diez treinta en Katsuya.

—Deduzco que es comida japonesa —dijo Georgie a tiempo para cubrirse la boca y disimular un bostezo que le hizo crujir las mandíbulas. Al fin y al cabo, el estrés había hecho mella en sus reservas de energía.

Pasando a sentarse al lado de Maxi, que apenas tenerla cerca se subió en su regazo y le exigió caricias, Georgie pronto tuvo a Tom a su lado brazo con brazo.

—Si no te apetece ir cancelamos y ya está. Esto fue idea de Bill. A mí me habría dado igual si los tres salíamos a cenar en cualquier otro sitio, pero él insistió en algo elegante y chic para-… —Calló de pronto, y eso levantó sospechas en Georgie.

—¿Para qué, Tom? —Le pidió continuar, pero éste movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Será mejor que Bill en persona te lo diga. Yo sólo estoy de su parte para que esta tensión entre nosotros desaparezca y al menos podamos recuperar nuestra amistad intacta, pero sus métodos son suyos y yo prefiero si me involucra lo menos posible.

—Lo haces sonar tan divertido como una extracción de muelas sin anestesia…

Tom se mordió el labio inferior y el piercing que tenía en una esquina desapareció detrás de sus dientes. Señal inequívoca de que no compartía con su gemelo lo que éste planeaba llevar a cabo.

—Intenta descansar un rato. Tenemos que estar diez minutos antes de la hora de la reservación, y por lo demás es como siempre. Te recomendaría llevar vestido y tacones, eso sí, que por el día y la hora seguro que estará repleto de gente de negocios de la industria.

—Con gusto —murmuró Georgie, depositando a Maxi a un lado y arrastrándose cama arriba hasta que su cabeza se posó sobre una de las mullidas almohadas.

Contemplando el techo y las luces de la tarde que se iban matizando hasta convertirse en sombras y luego en oscuridad, Georgie pasó la siguiente hora recostada de espaldas y con Maxi acurrucado en su costado, él dormido y ella haciendo intentos infructuosos por perderse en el mundo de la inconsciencia pero sin conseguirlo.

Cerca de las ocho, Bill tocó a su puerta y entró una vez que Georgie dijo ‘adelante’.

—Tom y yo ya nos estamos alistando para salir. ¿Te desperté?

—No, de hecho no pude dormir. Tengo un poco de jaqueca —murmuró Georgie, incorporándose sobre un brazo y observando el desencanto patente que se instaló en las facciones de Bill.

—¿Quieres cancelar?

«Sí». —No. No te preocupes. Es su cumpleaños después de todo, y tenemos que salir a celebrarlo, ¿o no?

La sonrisa que Bill esbozó le recordó a Georgie aquellas de cuando eran críos y estaban en la producción de su primer disco. Por aquel entonces Bill era más honesto con sus sentimientos, menos calculador y reservado, y por ende sus muestras de felicidad eran sinceras, capaces de derretir hasta el corazón más frío, y Georgie deseó que su magia operara en ella, porque se sentía un témpano a punto de resquebrajarse…

—Te va a encantar el menú que tienen en Katsuya. De momento es nuestro restaurante favorito, pero también hay otros a donde te queremos llevar mientras estés de visita en la ciudad.

Avanzando paso a paso dentro de la habitación, Bill acabó por sentarse en una esquina de la cama mientras Georgie permanecía silenciosa.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Suspiró Bill.

—No, más bien… Tom me sugirió llevar puesto un vestido y tacones, pero no empaqué nada de eso. Gran parte de mis pertenencias las envié a Alemania por paquetería exprés y me traje conmigo sólo lo necesario para estar aquí unos días. Más que nada jeans, camisetas de algodón y dos pares de tenis. No previne que saldríamos a un sitio elegante ni por asomo, y sólo tengo prendas casuales. Creo que desentonaré en el restaurante —se disculpó la bajista.

—Tomi idiota —gruñó Bill, de pie en un salto y avanzando el armario—. Olvidó mencionarte que te habíamos comprado la ropa de esta noche.

Abriendo las puertas del armario, le indicó a Georgie que se acercara y ésta así lo hizo, confundida de aquella repentina muestra de amabilidad que se salía de lo ordinario para tratarse del menor de los gemelos.

—Lo elegimos entre los dos —dijo Bill, mostrándole el primer vestido que colgaba de una percha y todavía llevaba puesto el  precio. Al ver las tres cifras, los ojos de Georgie se abrieron grandes—. Viene con zapatos incluidos, y no te preocupes, no son tacones de cinco pulgadas, sino algo más a tu estilo. Espera a verlos.

Georgie tocó la manga del vestido y se maravilló por la suavidad de la tela y los acabados, que incluso a la media luz del cuarto, se apreciaban como de calidad. No cabía duda que era de su talla, y fue el mismo caso para los zapatos que después Bill le enseñó y que Georgie se calzó sin problema alguno sintiéndose como una especie de Cenicienta con su hada madrina antes del baile.

—¿En serio me están obsequiando un vestido y zapatos en la víspera de _su_ cumpleaños? —Cuestionó ella apenas recuperó la facultad del habla.

Bill asintió. —Es parte de la gran disculpa que te haré. Sólo una parte…

Georgie soltó la prenda y amagó descalzarse, pero Bill la sujetó por el brazo. —No… Por favor. No es como antes, no estoy intentando comprar tu perdón con regalos costosos ni nada por el estilo. Esta vez es con la mejor de las intenciones para hacerte feliz.

—¿Entonces admites que las veces anteriores era sólo para apaciguar las aguas y quedarte con la consciencia tranquila? —Le gruñó ella, y para su asombro, el menor de los gemelos no desvió la mirada cuando confirmó sus sospechas de mezquindad.

—Sí, lo admito, porque si esta vez voy en serio, también tengo que ser franco. Y no se trata de que antes fuera mentira, sólo que no era del todo la verdad cuando pedía disculpas… Todavía creía que la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en la banda era culpa tuya.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ya no más.

—Ok… —Limpiándose el borde de los ojos con prisa, tragó saliva—. Es bueno… saberlo. Y en honor a tu recién descubierta vena de honestidad, dime si todo esto que haces es por la banda.

—En parte, sí, pero no todo, _per se_. Por supuesto que quiero que los cuatro volvamos a tocar música juntos y a salir de gira como en los viejos tiempos, pero nuestra amistad es igual de importante —dijo lo último con el mentón tembloroso—. Así que sin importar qué decidas al final, yo lo aceptaré.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo —susurró Georgie, a la espera de alguna de las tantas reacciones exageradas con las que Bill solía estallar cuando no conseguía lo que quería a la primera, pero en su lugar el menor de los gemelos cabeceó una vez y respetó su decisión.

—Que así sea. Ahora te dejaré sola para que te arregles. Tom conducirá, así que a las nueve cuarenta cinco deberíamos estar saliendo si es que queremos llegar a tiempo.

Incluso después de que Bill salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Georgie no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio. En su lugar, sacó el vestido del armario y se lo colocó contra el cuerpo, segura de que habían acertado en las medidas de un modo que ni ella misma era capaz cuando iba de compras. Con un escote redondeado, ceñido a la cintura y suelto en la parte inferior que iba hasta unos dedos por debajo de sus rodillas, era una pieza con la que ella habría soñado poseer, pero jamás se habría atrevido a comprar. El precio, incluso transformado a euros, le resultaba excesivo, por mucho que la prenda fuera exquisita y por completo de su gusto.

Caminando hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que se posicionaba a un lado de la ventana, Georgie contuvo el aliento cuando el tono del vestido, lo que ella definiría como color arena, combinó a la perfección con el de su piel e hizo resaltar sus ojos.

Desde la cama, Maxi ladró, y Georgie se giró a él con un revuelo de los bajos del vestido.

—¿Qué opinas, Maxi? ¿Te gusta?

Maxi movió la cola de lado a lado y volvió a ladrar.

—Pero sigue sin ser un ‘lo siento’ aceptable —murmuró Georgie, decidida al menos a darles el beneficio de la duda y esperar hasta el final de su visita para emitir un veredicto. Mientras tanto, nadie podría acusarla de dejarse comprar con regalos, así éste fuera un vestido caro y zapatos que le fueran a juego.

Lista para empezar con aquel teatro que entre tres iban a interpretar, Georgie dejó el vestido sobre la cama y los zapatos perfectamente alineados a un lado, y con deliberada lentitud comenzó a desvestirse, dejando una pila de prendas a sus pies.

Una ducha para limpiarse de la mugre del viaje era el primer paso para volver a sentirse persona, pero sobre todo, ella misma.

 

Ya fuera porque el cansancio del viaje y su apatía por salir a salir la hubieran predispuesto a una velada de moderada diversión, lo cierto es que Georgie encontró el Katsuya tan común y corriente como cualquier otro restaurante de comida japonesa en el que hubiera estado antes. Las instalaciones le parecieron de lo más ordinarias, y la recepción un tanto molesta con dos fotógrafos a la entrada, que a pesar de no reconocerlos como parte de Tokio Hotel, de cualquier modo tomaron su fotografía por si acaso conseguían dinero de ella.

—Casi había olvidado eso —masculló Georgie a Tom, que la guiaba con una mano en torno a la cintura y le acababa de abrir la puerta del local.

—Seh, aquí es moneda corriente. Su regla es primero fotografiar y después hacer las averiguaciones de quién eres. Mal vicio, si me preguntas.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos al Katsuya. Mi nombre es Celine y seré su mesera esta noche —se presentó en primera instancia una chica en la veintena y con el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola alta que le estiraba las facciones al grado en que sus ojos se veían oblicuos. Si era o no intencional para el mercado del restaurante, Georgie se quedó con la duda—. ¿Vienen con una reservación o….?

—Está a nombre de Kaulitz y compañía, mesa para tres a las diez treinta —dijo Bill—. De preferencia en el exterior, por favor.

—Les recuerdo que aquí no se permite fumar —adivinó la empleada sus intenciones mientras repasaba en la agenda con el dedo índice, y al localizar su apellido lo remarcó con dos golpecitos—. Muy bien. Síganme por favor.

Escoltada entre los gemelos, Georgie caminó siguiendo a Bill y segura de que Tom le iba mirando el trasero enfundado en el vestido, que en efecto, le había entrado como guante a la mano. Georgie pasó por alto el interés de Tom por su _derrière_ , que después de todo ella misma se había quedado encantada al contemplarse en el espejo antes de salir y agradecido por esas nuevas telas que obraban maravillas en la forma femenina, y en su lugar se concentró en la decoración minimalista del lugar.

Además de ellos tres, otra tanta cantidad de meses contenían a una veintena más de clientes que en pequeños grupos comían y charlaban animadamente a un volumen regular en el interior de la locación. A Georgie no le pasó por alto que la demografía de los clientes rondaba la misma que la suya, salvo el ocasional individuo (por lo general del sexo masculino) que a pesar de estar en la década de los treintas o cuarentas, se rodeaba de chicas menores y por mucho. «Modelos y… escorts, supongo», adivinó Georgie, y en lugar de emitir un juicio optó por concentrarse de vuelta en la decoración minimalista en tonos del blanco, negro y salpicado con rojo.

—Mira —le señaló Tom la barra de cocina donde tres chefs trabajaban al unísono sobre una plancha caliente en la que se cocinaban la mayoría de los platillos—. Dependiendo de lo que pidas y por el precio es el show que te ofrecen al momento de la preparación.

—Creo que me contentaré con un rollo simple —dijo Georgie, quien no entendía el atractivo cuando los barmans lanzaban botellas al aire y realizaban circo, maroma y teatro para servirle un coctel, y mucho menos podía aplicar esa faramalla al servicio de alimentos.

La transición del interior al exterior se dio paulatinamente mientras cruzaban un estrecho puente de madera rodeado de altas varas de bambú que oscurecían el camino y que para sustituir la prosaica luz de una bombilla habían utilizado farolillos chinos con velas miniatura adentro. Despacio y cuidando de no pisar con el tacón en alguna de las hendiduras entre las tablas, Georgie aceptó el brazo de Tom para apoyarse hasta llegar a suelo firme. El ruido del agua tampoco le pasó desapercibido, y un breve vistazo reveló un jardín acuático en el que sin problemas captó a tres peces koi que juntos nadaban en la misma dirección.

—Wow —se admiró por primera vez desde su llegada.

—Y espera a ver la fuente —dijo Bill, señalando una estatua de Buda que dominaba uno de los rincones de la terraza y que de la coronilla le nacía un chorro de agua—. Está programada para horas específicas, pero seguro que la alcanzamos a ver en funcionamiento.

—Su mesa es ésta —los guió la mesera los últimos metros a la cara oriente del edificio, justo en la convergencia de líneas y donde otros comensales todavía no les acompañarían—. Volveré en unos minutos con la carta de bebidas y el menú.

Imitando a su gemelo, Bill se mostró caballeroso con Georgie al retirarle la silla y esperar a que ella se sentara antes de hacerlo él mismo, y el gesto provocó que la bajista arrugara la nariz con desagrado por tanta falsedad.

—No tienes por qué ser tan fingido conmigo —dijo apenas estuvieron los tres acomodados en sus asientos—. Me pone los pelos de punta y me hace preguntarme si no has sido intercambiado por una raza de alienígenas que planean conquistar al mundo.

—¿Por acomodarte la silla? Phew, menos mal que no me ofrecí a abrirte la puerta de la camioneta o hasta habrías dicho de sondas anales.

—Ew, Bill —rezongó Tom.

—Bromas aparte es… raro —murmuró Georgie, extendiendo la servilleta de tela que tenían en la mesa sobre su regazo—. Tampoco tienes que fingir ser quien no eres.

—Tal vez sólo quiero ser amable contigo.

—Y tal vez yo sólo quiero que seas el de siempre, limitando el número de veces que me llamas puta, claro está.

Aunque su tono no dejó espacio para suponer que era nada más que una broma, lo cierto es que sirvió para que entre los tres cayera un manto de incomodidad que hizo a Tom bajar la cabeza y a Bill sonrojarse hasta el cuello.

—Yo no… Lo juro que no… Uhm… —Se excusó con un hilo de voz, y Georgie resopló.

—Era un chiste.

—Uhhh….

—Uno muy malo. Yo también tengo derecho a uno de esos. Como cuando Tom se rellenó uno de mis sostenes con sus calcetines sucios y anunció que sería su nuevo look para tocar In die Nacht, algo así —trajo Georgie a colación una anécdota de años atrás en tiempos de gira, y aunque en su momento había sido todo menos graciosa, en la actualidad cumplió la función de aligerar la atmósfera.

Su mesera volvió con los menús, y como los tres estaban hambrientos, eligieron ahí mismo sus platillos sin mediar el revisar las tres hojas por ambos lados que lo componían. Para Georgie fue una sopa miso acompañada de un rollo que contenía tres tipos de carnes diferentes y una dotación abundante de ensalada al lado; para Tom y Bill en cambio su orden consistió en una charola para parejas que contenía cuatro tipos diferentes de sushis, además de un unas brochetas de verduras asadas y una dotación de arroz frito con camarones. Para beber acordaron no excederse, así que Bill se decantó por una limonada rosa, Tom una naranjada mineral, y Georgie pidió una piña colada, además de una jarra individual de sake sólo porque sí.

—No me miren así —dijo ella apenas se retiró la mesera con sus pedidos—. Después de todo hoy no me toca manejar, y después de la última vez, me quedé con ganas de volver a beber sake.

—Eres la única —rió Tom—, porque Bill tuvo una resaca tan terrible que juró no volver a beber eso y hasta el momento lo ha cumplido.

—Bah, no fui el único —señaló el menor de los gemelos arrugando la nariz—. Si mal no recuerdo, tú también tuviste una cruda realidad a la mañana siguiente, y de Gustav ni se diga, que recuerdo cómo-…

Sin poder evitarlo, cayeron en otro silencio engorroso de los que seguro tendrían de sobra durante los días siguientes. Los gemelos aguardaron a que fuera Georgie quien dictara sentencia al respecto, ya fuera poniendo una veda a su nombre o al contrario, asegurando que no pasaba nada mientras los músculos de su rostro se crispaban, y la bajista no los decepcionó al respecto, y manifestó su deseo de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Gustav no es tema tabú, ¿sabían? —Jugueteando con la servilleta que descansaba sobre sus muslos, Georgie se enrolló la orilla de la tela en un dedo y jugueteó con el rígido dobladillo—. Sigue siendo nuestro amigo como siempre, y no tienen por qué preocuparse de mencionar su nombre. Yo estoy bien, _estamos_ bien —enfatizó con una vehemencia artificial que reveló más de lo que su dueña pretendía.

—¿Están juntos de vuelta? —Preguntó Bill con un tono de voz curioso que no contenía dosis de reclamo como en veces pasadas; todo un cambio que obligó a Georgie a tragar saliva antes de responder.

—No.

—¿Pero van a volver? Cuando estés de regreso en Alemania —clarificó Tom con el mismo interés que su gemelo en satisfacer su curiosidad.

Esta vez Georgie se tomó unos instantes para contestar, y dando otra vuelta a la servilleta sobre su dedo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado porque se había quedado con la lengua pegada al paladar. —No lo creo —musitó por último—. Él ha estado viendo a un par de chicas en mi ausencia y-…

—Cabrón —siseó Bill—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—… y yo he hecho lo mismo —finalizó Georgie su oración, asumiendo la parte de culpa que le correspondía en ese rompimiento que tras una década de estirar y aflojar estaba dando sus últimos estertores de muerte—. Así que como ven, es mutuo.

—¡Pero-…! —Se exaltó Tom en un único fogonazo de apasionamiento que se extinguió en cuanto Bill movió los labios en un enérgico ‘¡no!’ y leyó para él lo inútil que sería intervenir cuando sus amigos, por su cuenta, ya habían tomado una decisión unánime que para empezar no les competía como espectadores terciarios. Su tiempo de inmiscuirse había terminado en tragedia en el pasado, y a la mala habían tenido que aprender que no estaba dentro de su jurisdicción emitir un juicio, mucho menos ahora que estaban por cumplir un año de ausencia en Alemania y eran Gustav y Georgie los que por propia mano habían acordado separarse en sus propios términos.

Justo entonces apareció la mesera con sus órdenes, y en el tema del que hablaban pasó a segundo término mientras acomodaban los platos en la mesa y sus bebidas les eran entregadas. Georgie ya se disponía a partir sus palillos de madera e hincar el diente cuando fue Tom quien externó su parecer.

—Pues quiero dejar claro que eso de romper me parece una soberana idiotez…

—Chist, Tom —rezongó Bill por la impertinencia de su gemelo pero éste ni se inmutó.

—Es obvio que son el uno para el otro, y la prueba verdadera de que el amor real existe. Mira que romper…

Con parsimonia, Georgie separó los palillos de madera y los acomodó en sus dedos de modo que en lugar de herramientas parecían las armas con las que le sacaría los ojos a Tom si no se callaba.

—Como dije antes, hay otras personas en nuestra vida y… eso es todo.

—Joder, pero-… —Volvió Tom a la carga, pero Georgie jaló su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—¡Mierda, Tom! —Le riñó su hermano—. Mira lo que has hecho, idiota.

—Voy al sanitario —se disculpó Georgie, y con paso apresurado deshizo sus pisadas hasta el interior del local.

Una vez en el baño de damas se encerró en uno de los cubículos, y con gran esfuerzo se tragó a duras penas las ganas de llorar que le imposibilitaban la visión. Sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, hizo lo que pudo para no arruinarse el maquillaje, y para ello requirió de diez largos minutos en los que tuvo que distraerse con el diseño del mosaico y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no iba a llorar. En honor a lo que le era sagrado, iba a ser fuerte y no llorar…

—¿Georgie? —La sacó de pronto la voz de Bill de su abstracción, y el ruido de sus pisadas en el baño la alertó—. Dime que estás aquí o la empleada me va a matar por entrar sin su permiso.

—Espera —masculló ella, sonándose la nariz con un poco de papel higiénico y respirando hondo un par de veces antes de quitar el pestillo de su puerta y salir.

Un vistazo rápido al espejo le confirmó lo rojo de sus ojos y las manchas que decoraban sus mejillas en los sitios donde ella se había pasado con fuerza los dedos, provocándole desagrado por su apariencia desaliñada en contraste al vestido y los zapatos. Hasta su cabello había sufrido, y en lugar de lacio como cuando habían salido de casa, se le estaban formando ondas desde los hombros hasta media espalda.

—Puedo golpear a Tom por ti si me lo pides —se ofreció Bill con una media sonrisa conciliadora—. No porque dude que te atrevas ni nada de eso, pero seguro que yo le doy más duro y la satisfacción sería mayor, ¿no?

—Lo tomaré en consideración —murmuró Georgie, pasando a su lado directo a los lavabos en donde se mojó las manos y el dorso de las muñecas.

Saliendo juntos del baño, se toparon con Tom parado a un lado y protegido por la sombra de unos bambús que decoraban el área. Aparte de mordisquearse el labio inferior y lucir terriblemente avergonzado, el primer impulso de Tom fue de tocar a Georgie en el brazo, y ésta permaneció rígida.

—Eso de antes fue total y completamente inapropiado —dijo tras una pausa—, y juro que no lo volveré a hacer. Perdóname.

—Bill ofreció golpearte por mí —enunció Georgie mirándolo directo a los ojos, y el mayor de los gemelos asintió resignado.

—¿Aquí o…?

—En ningún lado. Sólo quería que supieras que lo que hiciste antes lo merecía, pero ya está en el pasado. Te perdono.

Tom exhaló agradecido.

—Y si me preguntan, ahora es buen momento para comer sushi y cambiar esas bebidas sin alcohol por unas cuantas cervezas, ¿no les parece? —Sugirió Bill, y su propuesta levantó sobre los tres el grueso manto de tirantez que hasta entonces habían cargado encima como peso muerto y compartido.

Así que en saldo final Tom bebió dos cervezas, Bill tres, y Georgie seis, más el sake con el que aderezó su platillo y del que apenas probó bocado.

—¿No te gustó? —Preguntó Bill preocupado cuando la mesera les había traído la cuenta y los restos de su cena en empaques plásticos con el logo de Katsuya para llevar.

—No tenía mucha hambre para empezar —dijo Georgie encogiéndose de hombros y con un leve arrastre de la lengua al hablar, mismo que se puso en manifiesto cuando de vuelta en sus dos piernas requirió de la asistencia de Tom para caminar en línea recta.

—Cuidado con el escalón —señaló Tom un desnivel, y Bill se le unió en la labor de tomar a Georgie por el otro brazo y servirle de muleta.

—Estoy bien, jo. Es sólo que ya ni recuerdo la última vez que bebí hasta emborracharme —se excusó la bajista, a pesar de todo manteniendo la compostura—. Ha sido la combinación del sake con las coronas, pero en serio que estoy bien. Mañana ni resaca tendré.

—Eso repítelo a las diez cuando te levantes con la boca algodonosa y la vejiga llena —le chanceó Tom.

—Es un hecho que estaré levantada antes que ustedes dos, par de perezosos.

Subiendo al automóvil de Tom, Georgie se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y bostezó, en tanto que Bill se giró desde el asiento del copiloto y le preguntó si estaba cansada o sólo ebria.

—Ambas —fue la respuesta de la bajista—. ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba que podríamos ir a un bar que está cerca de aquí… En vista de que pasa de medianoche y ya es nuestro cumpleaños…

Georgie volvió a bostezar. —Supongo que podríamos ir por una ronda rápida…

—Oh, no dejes que Bill te llevé por la senda del mal —apuntó Tom en cuanto entró al vehículo y captó la parte final de su conversación—. Si por él fuera celebraríamos hasta el amanecer, pero para eso nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos de LA para celebrar.

—Yo tan sólo mencioné una ronda de tragos, no volver en taxi y a gatas.

—La misma cosa —rió Tom, y Georgie se le unió al rememorar aquellas ocasiones en las que Bill había tenido mala resistencia al alcohol y se había emborrachado más allá de lo prudente con la mitad de bebidas que el resto de sus compañeros de banda y que hasta de Tom, quien como truco tenía alternar agua con cada trago y por eso tenía una resistencia mayor que el promedio.

—Compremos una botella de lo que sea de camino a casa y ya está —propuso Georgie con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento.

Así fue como en tiempo récord estuvieron de vuelta en la residencia Kaulitz y con tres botellas de un champagne espumoso que Bill y Tom descorcharon juntos mientras Georgie les cantaba una versión corta de la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—Cuidado con la alfombra, Tomi —dijo Bill, apurando a su gemelo para que llenara las copas con la botella chorreante y después repartiéndolas entre los presentes.

—Por ustedes que han cumplido veintidós años de vida en este mundo, y… —Georgie sonrió para sí—. Para mí, que esta es mi sexta copa de champagne y quizá Tom tenga razón al afirmar que mañana tendré una resaca de campeonato.

Descalzos y con las copas en las manos, salieron al porche trasero a fumar y disfrutar de la noche que se perfilaba con un cielo despejado y una brisa que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el terreno. Rosco, Maxi y el resto de los perros se les unieron en correrías nocturnas, y a Georgie cada vez más le costó mantener los ojos abiertos y no ceder a la deliciosa tentación de tomarse unos minutos de descanso con los ojos cerrados y tan sólo dormirse.

Afanados en hablar de los planes que tenían para más tarde en el día de su cumpleaños, Tom y Bill pasaron por alto el repentino silencio de Georgie, y para cuando le preguntaron su opinión en materia de vinos, descubrieron que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo y dormía.

—No le hará nada de gracia si la cargo hasta su cuarto, así que haz los honores —dijo Tom a su gemelo, y fue Bill quien se encargó a coaccionar a Georgie fuera del sillón y sujetarla con una mano en la cintura mientras la guiaba escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio.

Una vez ahí Georgie permaneció de pie frente a la cama y con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy tan cansada que la idea de desmaquillarme y ponerme el pijama me enerva más de lo que ya estoy —gruñó con un puchero en formación, así que Bill se ofreció a limpiarle el rostro mientras ella se retiraba las prendas, y sin ningún pudor se despojaba del vestido y del sostén y los dejaba al lado de la pila de ropa de la que se había desvestido horas atrás.

De la maleta extrajo Georgie una camiseta con agujeros en un costado y desteñida al grado en que apenas era reconocible el logotipo de Metallica al frente, pero la cuestión importante es que todavía se distinguían la mayoría de las letras, y que vino a conformar la respuesta a las preguntas que por respeto Bill no había hecho a Georgie para no dañar su recién formado pacto de respeto.

Sentada en la esquina de la cama, Georgie se mantuvo en duermevela mientras el menor de los gemelos le retiraba hasta la más pequeña partícula de maquillaje con una toallita húmeda sin mediar palabra entre los dos.

—Listo —anunció el terminar, y Georgie abrió un ojo.

—Gracias. Feliz cumpleaños. Buenas noches.

—Descansa —respondió Bill, y en un impulso del que era presa, aprovechó tener el rostro de Georgie todavía sujeto a la altura del mentón con su mano izquierda para inclinarse sobre ella y besarla en los labios.

—Mmm —exhaló Georgie por la nariz—. Tres de tres.

—¿Uh?

—Los he besado a todos en la banda. Todo un logro del que más de una fan quisiera poder presumir —ironizó, y sin darle tiempo a Bill de reaccionar, se desasió de su toque y gateó con extremidades trémulas hasta el centro de la cama hasta quedar de lado y hecha un ovillo.

Lo último que hizo Bill antes de salir del cuarto fue echarle una manta encima.

 

La resaca con la que despertó Georgie horas después (aunque no tantas como ella quisiera, se lamentó la bajista al rodar del costado a su espalda y ver que no eran ni las siete) pasó a ocupar un dudoso puesto entre las cinco peores de su existencia, y en esa lista incluía una fatídica noche en que había mezclado vodka y tequila, y acabado con la cabeza dentro del sanitario devolviendo hasta su primera papilla.

—Alguien máteme ya —gruñó ella apenas moviendo los labios y con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que atravesaba las persiana de su habitación y le laceraba las retinas con la potencia de un rayo láser.

De haber contado con más suerte en su arsenal, Georgie habría dado otro giro de noventa grados y vuelto a dormir, que falta le hacía luego del día que había tenido ayer, pero entonces Maxi se percató de que su dueña estaba consciente, y abandonando su sitio en la almohada que estaba al lado suyo, se subió sobre su pecho y con las patitas comenzó a rascar la cobija.

No había que ser ninguna clase de genio para deducir que Maxi quería, más que eso, _necesitaba_ salir para hacer sus asuntos como buen perro entrenado, y Georgie no era tan cruel como para obligarlo a mojar el piso y después regañarlo por el regalito maloliente que le dejara a un lado.

Apartando las mantas a un lado, Georgie pasó antes al sanitario para aliviar la presión de su vejiga, y ya que estaba ahí se lavó los dientes (la lengua le sabía a rayos y se la talló con excesiva fuerza hasta casi provocarse arcadas) y pasó dos aspirinas con abundantes tragos de agua. Tras mojarse la cara para espantar un poco el sueño que le pesaba en los párpados como pesas de un kilo, Georgie se examinó unos segundos en el espejo, aliviada de que su aspecto no era tan espantoso como ella temía. Bill había hecho un buen trabajo la noche anterior al retirarle el maquillaje, y salvo por un poco de oscuridad en sus párpados inferiores por cortesía del rímel, su apariencia era sólo la de alguien que hubiera dormido mal, no la de quien hubiera bebido su cantidad de sangre en alcohol.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Maxi soltó un ladrido corto y exigente que apresuró a Georgie para calzarse unas sandalias y echarse encima un suéter ligero y después salir con él de la habitación.

La casa en su totalidad estaba apenas iluminada por el sol del nuevo día que se colaba a través de las cortinas, y Georgie tuvo especial cuidado en bajar las escaleras y no tropezar con el bolso de Bill que éste había dejado en uno de los peldaños intermedios.

Maxi volvió a ladrar, y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras razonaba que era su perro y no ella quien llevaba las riendas de su relación, Georgie le abrió la puerta corrediza de la sala y lo dejó salir al jardín trasero. Ni tardo ni perezoso Maxi corrió al árbol más cercano, y alzando una de sus patas traseras cual si fuera gimnasta aeróbico, orinó una abundante cantidad de líquido antes de girarse en dirección a su dueña y dedicarle unas piruetas en el aire antes de buscar otro lugar para hacer sus necesidades mayores.

«Y eso es algo que yo no quiero ver», pensó Georgie retirándose de la puerta y devolviendo sus pasos a la cocina, donde con más lentitud que antes se bebió dos vasos grandes con agua y empezó la preparación de una jarra de café cargado. De visitas anteriores fue que no tuvo dificultad alguna en encontrar los filtros y el café para colar, así como tampoco se complicó al programar la cafetera, y en cuestión de minutos el agua caliente empezó a caer dentro de la jarra y la planta baja se llenó del delicioso aroma del café recién colado.

Sirviéndose una taza grande con abundante azúcar y leche, Georgie salió por la puerta de antes al jardín, y abotonándose el primer botón de su suéter, comprobó que el verano estaba dando paso al otoño, y que incluso en California, la eterna tierra del clima templado, se sentía el cambio de temperatura. Nada extremo, por supuesto. Georgie llevaba las piernas desnudas hasta la altura de medio muslo, pero incluso con la tibieza del café que sostenía con ambas manos, no tardó su piel en erizarse y ella a lamentar el no haberse vestido con más prendas antes de bajar.

Estoica resistió diez minutos antes de rendirse, y de vuelta en su dormitorio se vistió con jeans y una camiseta de manga larga que cubrió con el suéter de antes. De pasada por su mesita de noche Georgie cogió una liga con la que se recogió el cabello en una cola alta para que no le estorbara, y fue entonces cuando su teléfono móvil atrajo su atención. Sin cavilar mucho al respecto, Georgie lo tomó y bajó con él apretado fuertemente entre sus dedos, convenciéndose a sí misma que en vista de que el sueño había abandonado del todo su cuerpo bien podría ella revisar sus mensajes y responderlos si era el caso.

Con una segunda taza de café y recostándose en una de las tumbonas que los gemelos tenían en el patio trasero, Georgie comprobó primero el estado de su correo electrónico y rió entre dientes al borrar tres e-mails en el que intentaban venderle viagra a pesar de que ella ya había bloqueado a los remitentes en ocasiones pasadas. Otro correo era de su madre, quien para no variar estaba de viaje con unos amigos suyos con los cuales compartía esa pasión, y otro más de Franziska, con quien se escribía por lo menos una vez a la semana y de quien apenas había tenido noticias en el último mes por culpa de su mudanza. Tras leer lo que ésta le contaba, Georgie tomó nota de contestarle más tarde si tenía tiempo, y con eso cerró la aplicación del correo y se preparó para leer los mensajes (cuarenta y nueve en total) que le habían llegado en las últimas doce horas que no revisaba.

Aunque en sí eran seis personas las que habían contactado con ella durante ese lapso, fueron tres nombres los que llamaron su atención.

Primero ‘Robert’, a quien en contacto tenía guardado por su nombre de pila antes que como ‘Papá’ porque así había sido desde siempre, y ni la cercanía a la que se habían habituado en los últimos años había cambiado esa costumbre tan arraigada en su proceder. Su mensaje era respuesta al suyo donde le avisaba que ya había aterrizado en LA y que estaba sana y salva con los gemelos, y Robert le deseaba una buena estancia y le pedía que le confirmara su vuelo de partida a Alemania. Un postdata hablaba de haber encontrado un par de zapatos debajo de su cama y la pregunta de si quería que se los guardara para después, se los enviara por paquetería a su domicilio, o simplemente los tirara.

“Tíralos. Tengo otro par idéntico y en mejores condiciones en Alemania”, escribió Georgie, y adjunto a ese texto le contó a Robert las novedades de su noche y le habló de la resaca por la que estaba pasando. Con otro tipo de relación más de padre e hija seguro que no lo habría hecho, pero desde muy joven Robert la había tratado como adulta y dejando claro que respetaba sus decisiones, así que Georgie esperaba de él una broma jocosa antes que un regaño, y con eso se concentró en los otros dos nombres que por grado de importancia requerían de su atención.

Elegir quién iba primero no fue difícil, y Georgie leyó las últimas novedades que Gustav había escrito para ella con una sonrisa en labios alternada por tragos a su café.

En treinta envíos le preguntaba Gustav por su noche, por los gemelos, por la comida, así como por Maxi, y de paso le narraba sus propias aventuras, mencionando que había tenido una mañana ocupada al despertar con el retrete de su habitación atascado y la subsecuente visita del plomero, quien luego de una hora de luchar con la bomba desatascadora, había sacado de la taza una bola de tela irreconocible, hasta que con grandes dosis de vergüenza había Gustav reconocido un par de calcetines que días atrás había perdido sin dar con su paradero y que después había olvidado buscar.

“Así que sospecho que al quitármelos y hacerlos un nudo para que no se perdieran los lancé sin fijarme a dónde y cayeron dentro del retrete con la tapa abierta. Su destino final dejó de ser una sorpresa, ¿eh?”, finalizó Gustav su historia con una nota alegre, y Georgie contestó a sus mensajes con una pila similar. Primero habló del Katsuya, pero a la vez que le describía el lugar y la exquisitez de sus platillos, tuvo que contenerse para no agregar una nota de lo mucho que le apetecería comer ahí con él, así que en su lugar pasó a describir su velada con los gemelos (“divertida, excepto por un par de baches de los que salimos indemnes, ¿puedes creerlo?”), y la “resaca de mierda” que la atacaba y de la que todavía no se deshacía del todo. Haciendo mención de que esa noche celebraría con los gemelos y sus amigos de nueva cuenta su cumpleaños, Georgie esperó cinco minutos antes de darse por resignada a que Gustav le contestara, y acabó por agregar un último mensaje: “Por cierto que Bill se ha comportado increíble (en el buen sentido) conmigo, que hasta un vestido y zapatos me regaló ayer y tengo la impresión de que no será lo único con lo que querrá mantenerme contenta, pero sospecho que se trae algo entre manos. Duh. Él y Tom, pero sigo sin saber exactamente qué. Te mantendré al tanto.”

Humedeciéndose los labios, Georgie agregó: “Te amo”, y apenas terminó de escribirlo lo borró y envío el mensaje tal como estaba antes.

Desde la primera vez que ella y Gustav establecieron contacto vía mensaje Georgie había hecho lo mismo cada vez; siempre escribiendo esas dos palabras al final de cada tirada, y siempre borrándolas antes de que en un arranque de tonta valentía sus nervios la traicionaran y se delatara.

Soltando un suspiro al que poco le faltó para colapsarle los pulmones por su intensidad, Georgie procedió a responderle a ese último destinatario que se había apoderado de una porción de su tiempo y pensamientos, y que no era otro que Henning, quien días atrás había vuelto a Alemania y con el que había llegado al trato de conocer mejor durante su estancia en México a pesar de que él vivía en Hamburg y ella en Magdeburg.

Así como lo había racionalizado él, Georgie le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacer el esfuerzo extra de viajar entre ciudades, y juntos habían llegado a un acuerdo de al menos intentarlo por un par de meses para ver si el chispazo que había saltado entre los dos durante las semanas que habían convivido en México eran sólo casualidad o el comienzo de algo más…

Leyendo sus mensajes, el cambio operado en Georgie fue uno del que ni ella misma conocía el proceder. Con una eficiencia más parecida a la practicidad con la que despachaba los mensajes de trabajo o cualquier otro ámbito profesional, Georgie respondió a las preguntas de Henning lo más rápido posible (estaba bien, su vuelo había sido normal, la noche anterior se había divertido, los gemelos estaban como siempre), agregó unas cuantas suyas de cortesía (¿qué tal tú?, ¿cómo está Hamburg en esta época del año?, ¿ya volviste al trabajo?), y con deliberada lentitud escribió: “Yo igual te extraño, te veo la semana entrante. Besos”, que en sí componían en su totalidad las muestras de afecto de las que era capaz sin sentirse falsa.

—¿Pasó algo?

Georgie se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Tom sonó fuerte y clara a su costado, y con premeditada intención apagó la pantalla de su móvil y lo colocó bocabajo sobre su muslo.

—¡Idiota! Me has asustado —le riñó—. ¿Es que no puedes anunciar tu presencia con un poco más de ruido y un ‘buenos días’ como el resto de las personas normales? Siempre es igual contigo y con Bill…

—Buenos días —dijo Tom entonces, y aprovechando que Georgie estaba sentada al estilo indio sobre la tumbona, pasó a reclamar el espacio restante al otro extremo, ostentando una barba desaliñada y una taza de café idéntica a la de Georgie—. ¿Contenta?

—Pues no.

—Mmm… —Tom bebió de su taza y al terminar se limpió las esquinas de la boca—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó Georgie confundida.

—¿Pasó algo interesante? —Se repitió Tom, y ante la expresión desconcertada de la bajista, se explicó—. Tu cara. Pasaste de sonriente a fruncir el ceño en menos de dos segundos. Supuse que alguien te había dado malas noticias.

—Ah, no, para nada. Tan sólo respondía mensajes. Desventajas de la diferencia de horarios, que casi siempre me llegan de madrugada y tengo que esperar hasta la mañana para leerlos, y al día siguiente para obtener respuesta.

—Vale…

Tamborileando los pies sobre el cemento, Tom aguardó prudentes treinta segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Georgie…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que debo prevenirte de las intenciones de Bill…

—Si es sobre la banda, ni te molestes. Ya sospechaba que su invitación de pasar con ustedes su cumpleaños no era tan pura como me lo quiso hacer creer por teléfono.

—Es más que eso… —Tom sostuvo su taza con ambas manos y permaneció con el mentón pegado al pecho—. Bill seguido tiene unas ideas por demás… ¿Retorcidas? No sé, es mi gemelo, pero a veces ni yo mismo consigo entenderlo del todo. Y él está convencido de la solución con la que ha dado es ideal, aunque la verdad es que a mi parecer no tiene ni un 1% de posibilidades de éxito.

—Ouch, ¿tan mala es?

—Es terrible… Es por eso que quiero dejar en claro que yo no tengo nada que ver más allá de prestarle mi apoyo incondicional. Porque somos gemelos, almas gemelas, y es mi obligación, pero fuera de ahí…

—¿Y tiene que ver con la banda?

Tom resopló. —En parte… Más que nada es para zanjar diferencias y rencillas del pasado. No me preguntes más. Ni yo me atrevería a decírtelo. Sólo quiero dejarte prevenida al respecto para que después no le atices con el puño.

—Está bien —concedió Georgie a regañadientes—. Intentaré no golpearlo.

—Buena chica.

Disfrutando de una mañana que prometía ser agradable, los dos procedieron a cambiar de tema y distraerse con los perros, que uno tras otro salieron de la casa al percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus dueños y pidieron mimos. Así fue como se encontró Georgie con Maxi a un lado y otro de los dachshunds que les pertenecían al otro costado.

De no ser por la jaqueca que todavía le aquejaba a pesar del café y las aspirinas, Georgie se habría dado por satisfecha con un inicio de septiembre espectacular en el que el clima era perfecto, así como las vistas y la compañía. A su modo, no sólo LA estaba en su mejor momento con el otoño a la vuelta de la esquina y ausencia de frío o calor, sino que además Tom estaba demostrando que podía estar callado y compartir con ella la magia de la luz matutina que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles.

Acariciando a Maxi detrás de las orejas, Georgie saltó de pronto cuando el móvil que yacía en su pierna vibró en repetidas ocasiones.

Sin molestarse en disimular su felicidad, Georgie desbloqueó la pantalla sólo para llevarse un chasco cuando en lugar del nombre de Gustav apareció el de Henning.

—Y de nuevo esa misma expresión —apuntó Tom sin malicia alguna, tan sólo limitándose a señalar lo que para él era obvio—. ¿Han peleado?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y Gustav.

—Nah…

—¿Entonces por qué-…?

—Tommm… —Gruñó Georgie, pasando de leer los mensajes de Henning y concentrándose en su amigo—. No es de tu incumbencia, ¿sabes? Pero si tanto te interesa, es mi novio el que me envía mensajes.

—¿Gustav? —Preguntó confundido el mayor de los gemelos, y entonces la realización de que no era el baterista le cayó como baldazo de agua fría. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y desorbitados—. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

Georgie jugueteó con el botón de su suéter, girando la pieza hasta el límite de su capacidad y luego soltándolo.

—Ok, no es mi novio tal cual, pero nos hemos besado y tenemos planes de ver qué pasa entre los dos una vez que yo vuelva a Alemania.

—¿Pero no es Gustav? —Volvió Tom a la carga, y Georgie le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Que no. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. De hecho, él está, por lo que entiendo, en una situación bastante similar a la mía con dos chicas que ha conocido en los últimos meses. Así que no te hagas ideas erróneas de lo que pasa entre él y yo porque con toda seguridad te vas a equivocar.

—Ah. —Mordisqueándose la esquina inferior del labio, Tom parpadeó un par de veces mientras dejaba que todos aquellos datos nuevos se asentaran en su psique antes de él dar un veredicto—. Ok.

—¿Ok?

—¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? Esto no es para ponerme a saltar de felicidad.

—Pues Bill sería capaz… —Sentenció Georgie con un tono oscuro, pero para asombro suyo, Tom denegó con la cabeza moviéndola enérgico de lado a lado.

—No el Bill de ahora.

—Tanto secretismo me mata.

—Mira quien habla…

Encontrándose en un punto medio en el que cada uno tenía información que no le podía compartir al otro de momento, Tom continuó bebiendo de su café hasta la última gota y Georgie hizo lo mismo, acariciando con el pulgar la carcasa de su móvil.

Así fue como los encontró Bill, dando traspiés y quejándose de una resaca que amenazaba con partirle en cráneo en dos.

—Lo juro, es la última vez que bebo así —gruñó para quien quiso escucharlo, pero sus lamentos cayeron en saco roto cuando ni Tom ni Georgie reaccionaron—. Oh, joder… Se han peleado, ¿a que se trata de eso, uh?

Los dos respondieron con idénticos ‘no’ cargados de significado que para nada convencieron a Bill, que corto de paciencia como estaba, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a entrar a la casa tras bufar en su dirección, mascullando para sí que “estaba teniendo un asqueroso inicio de cumpleaños”.

Porque no era una pelea tal cual Georgie se negó a pedir disculpas, y el mismo caso aplicó para Tom, quien a pesar de la repentina tensión que reinaba entre los dos, al entrar después de su gemelo para aplacar su mal humor, de pasada le puso la mano a Georgie en el hombro y murmuró:

—No es por mí, sino por Bill… Lo que sea que pasó antes dejémoslo para mañana, ¿sí?

Suspirando, Georgie se humedeció los labios. —Sí.

El resto fue seguir el protocolo para esos casos.

 

La cena temprana con la que iniciaron la velada incluyó para Georgie reconectar con viejos conocidos (David, que seguía con Odessa y tan enamorados como la última vez que los había visto), otros que no lo eran tanto aunque con quienes no sentía la misma conexión que los gemelos (Shay y Shiro, que al contrario que ella, la saludaron como a una vieja y queridísima amiga incluso si a kilómetros apestaba a falsedad), además de una docena de otras personas cuyo nombre no memorizó y por quienes no sintió ninguna simpatía en particular a pesar de sus esfuerzos por convivir y pasar una noche estupenda.

Vestida con otro conjunto cortesía de Bill, Georgie lucía despampanante, y hasta ella misma lo admitió al darse un último vistazo en el espejo del recibidor antes de salir. Ni tarda ni perezosa se tomó una fotografía de cuerpo completo, y se la envió primero a Gustav, y tras unos segundos de indecisión, también a Henning. Sus temores de ir demasiado arreglada se fueron por la ventana en cuanto Bill bajó las escaleras y apareció con un look que bien podría ser de entrega de premios, una en la que estuvieran nominados en cada categoría y seguros de ganarlas todas, porque hasta como admitió Tom en voz baja mientras su gemelo bajaba escalón por escalón con deliberada sensualidad, “Bill estaba para matar y hacer que mataran por él”.

Como elección para dar inicio a su noche, hubo primero una cena en un restaurante de Hollywood llamado Taco Beach Shack al que todos los presentes aceptaron acudir por las buenas reseñas que había acumulado en los últimos dos meses, y en donde salió a relucir por parte de Bill que Georgie acababa de regresar de una estancia de varios meses en México.

—Genial, ¿así que ahora hablas mexicano? —Preguntó uno de los amigos de los gemelos de quien la bajista no recordaba ni el nombre, pero al que había apodado mentalmente ‘El Pomposo’ por la manera en que se desenvolvía y que le desagradaba.

—Español —dijo Georgie con una ceja arqueada casi en la línea del nacimiento de su cabello—. Y no tan bien como quisiera, pero supongo que lo básico sí. —«A diferencia de ti, imbécil», remató con desagrado para sí.

—Mexicano, español, peruano, lo que sea —desdeñó él la corrección, y Georgie tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse el salero a la coronilla.

A pesar de que en ningún momento se sintió como parte del grupo, Georgie trató de sonreír y mostrarse cortés cuando le hacían alguna pregunta en su dirección, pero en lo general, se mantuvo silenciosa, comiendo con la mirada en el plato y bebiendo cocteles de los que había al menos diez variedades y ella planeaba probarlos todos sin falta.

—Baja un poco el ritmo —le susurró Tom a la mitad de la comida, posando su mano sobre su muslo desnudo por debajo de la mesa—. Te vas a emborrachar.

«Es el plan para aguantar a los pesados de tus amigos». —¿Sí? Ah, vale —pero con el mismo aliento pidió otro coctel, esta vez de lima y menta que apenas le duró un cuarto de hora.

A pesar de que la compañía no resultó ser grata, Georgie disfrutó de su platillo, que consistió en tres quesadillas con salsa que además acompañó con los nachos que Bill le ofreció de su entremés y un guacamole que le compartió Tom.

—Tom, ¿puedo probar yo también? —Pidió la chica que el mayor de los gemelos tenía al otro lado, y que Georgie reconocía como la asiática que hablaba el inglés con un acento meloso en exceso a pesar de no tener nada lindo en su fisonomía.

Al otro lado de Georgie, Bill se tragó un bufido, y la bajista dedujo sin problemas que estaba presenciando un momento único.

—De nuevo, ¿quién es ella? —Le preguntó a Bill al oído, y éste dijo más que el nombre.

—Ria. Se apellida Sommerfeld. Participó en un par de concursos de belleza hace unos años y ahora está en LA buscando despegar su carrera como modelo, actriz, o lo que sea… Claro que para eso trabajaba en una agencia de acompañantes…

—Está loquita por Tom, ¿eh?

Volteando al mismo tiempo a ver a aquel par, captaron justo el instante en que Tom le extendía una tostada con su guacamole, y en lugar de cogerla con los dedos, Ria abría la boca y se dejaba alimentar.

—Es una zorra —masculló Bill, que para asuntos de celos, era experto en la materia.

—¿Y Tom qué piensa al respecto? —Preguntó Georgie, por primera vez a lo largo de la velada interesada en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Le sigue la corriente, ¿qué más si no? Sería extraño si no lo hiciera frente a los demás.

—Sería la perfecta tapadera… —Comentó Georgie—. Eso si ella estuviera de acuerdo.

—Bah, sería más fácil engañarla. —Partiendo uno de sus nachos en dos, Bill hundió una de las piezas en el queso y esperó a que estuviera rebosando antes de llevársela a la boca—. Pero no es mala tu idea. A Tom le hace falta una novia y acabar de una vez por todas con esos rumores de incesto que pululan por internet.

—¿Están hablando de mí? —Inquirió Tom, que tenía una sensibilidad asombrosa para captar su nombre de labios de Bill sin importar las circunstancias.

—Sí, pero te cuento más tarde de qué se trata —dijo Bill—. Mientras tanto sigue coqueteando con Ria.

—Ok, vale —volvió Tom a girarse en dirección de la chica, y Georgie se atragantó con una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —Dándole golpecitos en la espalda, Bill le acercó la copa de su coctel y Georgie bebió hasta que se le pasó el acceso de risa.

—Ustedes dos son… Joder… —Carraspeó Georgie—. Es su cumpleaños, estamos rodeados de sus amigos, y sin embargo te las has arreglado para dictaminar así como si nada que Tom y Ria deberían ser un ítem para la conveniencia de tus intereses. Lo que es mejor, Tom te ha seguido la corriente como si nada.

—No es la primera vez que discutimos este tema él y yo… Y Ria es lo suficientemente tonta como para caer en nuestra trampa. Entre dos males, al menos el que podemos llamar ‘el menor’ y del cual de paso podemos sacar beneficios.

—¿Y Tom está de acuerdo?

—Algo así. Porque hasta yo debo de admitir que Ria tiene buen cuerpo después de su última cirugía, incluso si su rostro no es… —Bill exhaló y cambió su ceño fruncido por una expresión más afable—. En fin, es curioso que hablemos de esto porque en cierto modo es por lo que te invitamos a LA.

—¿Para que conociera a Ria? —Sin comprender a qué se refería, Georgie expuso lo primero que cruzó su mente, y la mueca con la que Bill le contestó fue su respuesta.

—Mierda, no. ¿Cuántos cocteles has bebido ya?

—Por lo menos seis —dijo Georgie—, y aun así mi resistencia para el alcohol sigue siendo mejor que la tuya, así que no jodas y déjame hacer lo que me venga en gana, papá.

—Ya… Oye… —Igual que había hecho Tom antes, Bill le tocó el muslo en la porción que permanecía desnuda debajo de la bastilla de su vestido, pero su toque fue diferente, y aquello hizo que Georgie experimentara un estremecimiento—. No hoy, y con la resaca que seguro tendremos mañana tampoco, pero… Hay algo que quisiera proponerte, que incluye a Tom, pero que es de mi completa cosecha, así que si te vas a enojar, que sea sólo conmigo, ¿sí?

—Tom me dijo algo similar esta mañana. Creí que exageraba cuando se deslindó de responsabilidades.

—Ah, es que es más listo de lo que le doy crédito a veces, pero después de todo compartimos los mismos genes, así que…

—¡Jo, Bill! —Se volvió a girar Tom hacia ellos, y al instante su semblante cambió de irritado a cohibido cuando sus ojos captaron el lugar donde la mano de Bill seguía.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Tom. Yo me encargaré de los míos —gruñó Bill, y tras una corta pero dura confrontación en la que ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, Tom volvió a lo suyo con Ria y Bill retomó lo que hacía con Georgie.

—¿Sabes? —Le puso Georgie un alto a la mano de Bill que seguía ascendiendo por su pierna—. Anoche estaba ebria, pero no tanto como para olvidar que me besaste en los labios. Así que dime de una vez por todas y ahorrémonos el mal trago, ¿qué endemoniado plan te traes tú entre manos y que me quieres incluir?

—Mañana iremos a Las Vegas nosotros; Tom, tú y yo —dijo Bill en lugar de explicarse—. He rentado una suite para tres días y dos noches en un exclusivo hotel donde ya nos hemos hospedado antes. Te encantará la vista y el buffet.

—Siempre quise ir a los casinos…

—Sí, bueno, es una opción entre tantas a tu disposición…

Finalizando la cena con un pastel sorpresa que David hizo llegar a su mesa y en el que se ostentaban sólo dos velas encendidas, una para cada gemelo, Tom y Bill compartieron una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y soplar, pidiendo un deseo que sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, era el mismo.

La segunda parte de su noche incluyó la visita a un club nocturno que se encontraba cerca y en el que la variedad de música cambiaba conforme las horas, manteniéndose entre lo electrónico y el pop actual.

—Las bebidas que preparan en este lugar son mis favoritas —le dijo Tom a Georgie apenas llegaron y ocuparon una mesa en el rincón más apartado de la pista de baile, y para demostrarlo pidió una generosa ronda para todos los presentes.

Igual que antes, Georgie bebió sin medida, aceptando de Tom las botellas de agua que éste le insistía beber para no sufrir una resaca del terror a la mañana siguiente, pero su intervención cayó en saco roto conforme pasaban las horas y Georgie no daba muestras de bajar el ritmo.

Al contrario, en una de sus idas al sanitario de regreso se detuvo a charlar con un hombre de negocios por lo menos diez años mayor que ella y que la invitó a acompañarlo a él y a sus amigos en la barra. Georgie aceptó de buena gana, y mantuvo con ellos un ritmo demencial al beber tequila como si se tratara de jugo de manzana. No fue sino hasta que Bill se cansó de esperarla que fue en su búsqueda, y con irritación patente en su voz, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó consigo.

—No deberías hacer eso. Pudieron haberle echado algo a tu bebida y después aprovecharse de ti.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Tonterías. Ya estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para que pierdan su tiempo con esas delicadezas. Además, sólo nos divertíamos contando chistes obscenos. Y si me preguntas, me la estaba pasando mejor que con tus nuevos amigos, que al parecer su único tema de conversación es salir de compras y su ‘arte’ y gustos refinados —enfatizó la bajista su desagrado por el término al marcar comillas en el aire con los dedos índice—. Tsk… Que si vuelvo a oír otra disertación acerca del mejor caramelo de Starbucks voy a gritar…

De regreso en su mesa, Tom esperaba por ellos con Ria a un lado y casi sentada encima de su regazo, pero ahí donde las intenciones de la chica eran más que evidentes, Tom se mantenía distraído y buscaba a Bill con la mirada hasta que lo vio aparecer por un costado.

—Bebe agua, anda —le apremió Tom apenas Georgie volvió a sentarse, y la bajista obedeció de mala gana, convencida de que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a medianoche, ni hablar de cada hora extra hasta que sus acompañantes dieran por clausurada la celebración de cumpleaños.

Buscando distraerse, Georgie entabló plática con Shay y Shiro, sólo para redescubrir que eran tan insípidos como recordaba, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad cambió de asiento y se unió a David y a Odessa, con quienes pasó un rato agradable hasta que estos tuvieron que retirarse a eso de la una.

Con el semblante decaído, Tom la invitó a bailar, y sin más se les unió Ria a la pista de baile, componiendo entre los tres un cuadro extraño donde Georgie y Tom bailaban el uno con el otro y Ria daba vueltas entre los dos tratando con todos sus movimientos sexys de cadera y sacudidas de cabello el atrapar la atención del mayor de los gemelos sin más éxito que el que éste dejara unos segundos sus manos donde Ria se las colocaba sobre su cuerpo antes de retirarse con discreción.

—Finge que soy irresistible y quítamela de encima —le pidió Tom a Georgie durante una canción con exceso de bajos, y ella cumplió su cometido el echarle los brazos a Tom alrededor del cuello e iniciar con él una danza lenta y sensual. Tom hizo lo suyo al rodearla por la cintura, y con aprobación de Georgie sus manos se deslizaron hasta quedar aposentadas con firmeza sobre su trasero.

Ria puso los ojos en blanco, y alegando que iba a tomarse una pausa para ir al sanitario, desapareció de la pista de baile el mismo tiempo que duró esa canción.

—¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? —Preguntó Tom, apretando el trasero de Georgie y aguantando que la bajista lo amenazara con una patada en la entrepierna.

—Sí, y cuidado. Esto es un favor, así que no te acostumbres. No siempre estaré para espantarte a las mosconas que te rodean.

—Bill nos observa.

—Qué bien —masculló Georgie con desgana, segura de que cuando volvieran a la casa tendría que lidiar con su acceso de celos.

—Y le gusta lo que ve…

Perdiendo el ritmo de la música, Georgie amagó el separarse de Tom y darse media vuelta para ver en dirección a su mesa, pero éste le ayudó en materia de discreción al maniobrarlos a ambos de tal manera que cambiaron posiciones y Georgie se pudo asomar por encima de su hombro para comprobar, que en efecto, Bill sonreía. Y lo que era peor, alzó su vaso en su dirección como brindando por ambos y después apuró su trago.

—Tu hermano gemelo es un puto loco —gruñó Georgie—. ¿O de qué me perdí?

—Eso lo sabrás en Las Vegas —fue la críptica respuesta de Tom, que pegó su mejilla a la suya y le depositó un beso en el nacimiento del cabello—. Sígueme la corriente, Ria nos observa.

Su baile conjunto abarcó la siguiente hora, y aunque Ria se les volvió a unir, sus avances se vieron rechazados con disimulo, pues cada vez que ella buscaba a Tom, éste tenía a Georgie a su disposición para que le auxiliara como novia ficticia de ocasión. Al final, cansados y sudorosos volvieron a la mesa, y Bill no perdió tiempo en susurrarle a Georgie al oído un “gracias” que ésta aceptó con un cabeceo, más interesada en seguir bebiendo que en formar parte del grupo.

Su velada acabó poco después de las tres, y aunque los amigos de los gemelos les ofrecieron continuar la fiesta en otro sitio, tanto ellos como Georgie rechazaron su proposición alegando que esa era su segunda noche de desvelo y alcohol desenfrenados, y que preferían retirarse temprano para dormir.

—Después de todo más tarde saldremos con rumbo a Las Vegas y necesitamos estar listos para el viaje —se excusó Bill, y con ello él y Tom se ganaron una última ronda de besos y abrazos para desearles un muy feliz cumpleaños (a pesar de que por tecnicismos ya era dos de septiembre), que de paso incluyó a Ria prendiéndosele a Tom como sanguijuela y susurrándole algo al oído que ya después en el automóvil el mayor de los gemelos se los compartió.

—Me ofreció sexo sin ataduras como regalo, bah. Qué novedad.

—Como si te hiciera falta… —Gruñó Bill, y Georgie en el asiento de atrás rió entre dientes.

—Presumidos.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Tom con una media sonrisa—. No irás a decir que-… ¿O sí?

Con parsimonia, Georgie se pasó los dedos por la larga melena y cambió el cruce de sus piernas. —No. Sí. Uhm, ¿qué preguntaste?

—Olvídalo, Tom. Ya sabemos la verdad —contestó Bill por ambos—. En los últimos seis meses Georgie ha estado en México y Gustav en Alemania, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡Pero…!

—Y Tom ya me contó lo de los tres supuestos tipos con los que tuviste sexo. Mal número. Hasta Gustav que es un despistado de lo peor cuando se pone celoso se habría dado cuenta al instante que le mentías, y mal.

Georgie resopló. —Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el instante. Igual pude haber dicho cinco o diez, porque al menos conseguí ponerle un alto temporal a Gustav. Eso hasta que Tom se entrometió y me delató ante él…

—A mí no me metas —se eximió Tom de toda culpa, vista la fija en la calle semidesierta de las horas de la madrugada—, que Gustav me preguntó y yo me limité a ser honesto. Aquí la única que la embarró fuiste tú, que pudiste haberle dicho una mentira más creíble que esa.

—¡Ya te dije que fue en el calor del momento! Me entró pánico, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Las paces y sellar el pacto con un beso casto? —Sugirió Bill, y veloz como un rayo Georgie pateó su asiento—. ¡Hey!

—No peleen, niños —actuó Tom como el mediador, y sirvió para aplacar los ánimos caldeados dentro de la camioneta—. Y de cualquier modo, Gustav sabe que mentiste, ¿qué más da? Si de verdad querías alejarlo, debiste salir y buscar a tres tipos de verdad con los que acostarte y ya está. Así cuando lo vieras a la cara con tu transparencia habitual él sabría que era cierto y asunto arreglado.

—No es tan fácil… —Masculló Georgie con las manos entrelazadas y abrazándose una rodilla—. Gustav no es mi único… pero como si lo fuera… Y yo no… Uhm, no me veo durmiendo con nadie más que él.

Tom alzó las cejas, en tanto que Bill se aflojó un poco el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó a los asientos traseros con una expresión de completa curiosidad.

—¿Nadie más?

—No.

—¿Segura?

Georgie rodó los ojos al cielo. —Tanto como que ustedes son gemelos idénticos y de paso un par de entrometidos. Jo, ¿por qué la insistencia en saber?

—Georgie…

—Aquí no, Bill —dijo Tom, y la bajista volvió a tener la extraña sensación de que los dos conspiraban en algo todavía indefinido que la involucraba. Las pistas no habían sido sutiles en lo absoluto, sino ellos dos previniéndole de que iba a ocurrir a corto plazo, y Georgie no tenía resignación para ser un ente pasivo.

Si entre ellos tenía que estallar una bomba, prefería el antes que el después.

—Si es de la banda…

—En parte —corearon los gemelos, y Georgie suspiró.

—¿Podríamos al menos hablar de esa parte ahora? Estoy harta de tanto secretismo, y francamente mi paciencia está en vías de extinción.

—Si se trata sólo de eso… —Empezó Bill, y cerró su mano sobre el cinturón de seguridad hasta apretar la gruesa tira de tela en su puño—. Ya nos enteramos que el pago que te hice para los MTV Video Music Aid en Japón acabó en la urna de donaciones.

—Ah. —Mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas, Georgie asintió una vez—. Ok.

—Y con esta mente retorcida que tengo… Uhm, creí que podría convencerte de volver a la banda ofreciéndote dinero. Más dinero que antes. No sé… Llegar a un acuerdo donde fueras nuestra bajista no oficial, o el título que mejor te acomodara, pero que continuaras con nosotros. Daba igual el precio, yo lo habría pagado sin rechistar. Hasta redacté un contrato bajo esos términos, pero entonces David nos contactó para hacernos llegar no sé qué jodido reconocimiento por nuestra generosidad de entregar el importe de nuestro show en las urnas de donaciones, y… No fue tan complicado deducir lo que habías hecho al final.

—Sólo quería joderte —confesó Georgie con voz pequeña—. Seguía tan enojada contigo… Pero tampoco quería el dinero. Me hacía sentir fatal, así que entregué el cheque íntegro a las urnas pensando que lo cobrarían sin más, pero supongo que reconocieron tu nombre y el resto de la historia se cuenta sola. Lo siento.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo —dijo Bill, extendiendo un brazo y con los dedos rozando los de Georgie—. Por muchos años pasé por alto lo que en verdad era importante. No fue sino hasta que la banda se desintegró que me di cuenta que me dolía más perder tu amistad. Fui un soberano cabrón y un egoísta de lo peor.

Apretando sus dedos, Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —No te imaginas cuánto fantaseé con esas palabras, y es aún mejor en la realidad —sonrió trémula, y Bill la imitó.

—Espero que no empiecen a llorar —dijo Tom—, porque no hay ni un solo pañuelo en este automóvil.

—Cállate, Tom —corearon esta vez Bill y Georgie, y la sincronía los hizo reír, aunque en al caso de Georgie eso sirvió para que la humedad excesiva en uno de sus ojos cayera por efecto de la gravedad rodando sobre su mejilla.

—Ops —se limpió ella con el dorso de la mano—. Debe ser que mi periodo está por empezar y las hormonas me traen sensible de más.

—Así que, Georgie… Sin presiones, no tiene por qué ser hoy, ni mañana, ni este año o el que sigue, pero si todavía quieres hacer música con nosotros, todos juntos como banda, y bajo las condiciones que decidas imponer… —Bill entrelazó sus dedos y apretó fuerte, a la vez que tembloroso—. Estaríamos encantados de que fuera con nosotros…

—¿Y Gustav?

—¡Por supuesto que Gustav! —Afirmó Tom—. No conozco ningún otro baterista con la misma entrega y pasión que la suya para aporrear su instrumento. No lo cambiaríamos ni por su peso en oro.

—Y si Gustav es lo que necesitas para estar en la banda, como amigo, como… novio… —Bill se humedeció los labios—. Que así sea. De Tom sobra decirlo, pero de mi parte diré que estoy ciento por ciento de su lado para que pase lo que tenga que pasar entre ustedes dos.

A pesar del voto que se había hecho de no llorar más, de los ojos de Georgie corrieron dos gruesas lágrimas, que pesadas, acabaron pendiéndole del mentón.

Un año atrás esas palabras le habían hecho estallar el pecho de emoción; todavía seis meses antes; quizá hasta unas semanas atrás, antes de conocer a Henning y tomar cierta decisión a la que se había jurado entregar en cuerpo y alma así se dejara ambos aspectos de su persona hechos trizas. Pero Bill había llegado con retraso, y las consecuencias no eran otras que un sentimiento de inutilidad que le agarrotó el corazón y se fue extendiendo por sus extremidades hasta dejarla fría y desolada.

Bill, que durante el resto del trayecto no soltó su mano, de algo se dio cuenta, pero no supo cómo interpretarlo. En su lugar trazó planes, idealizó su futuro, y siguió adelante, pasando por alto que Georgie no lo seguía, sino que se dejaba arrastrar.

 

Luego de una segunda mañana en la que la resaca la tuvo lamentando el momento en que el alcohol había entrado en su sistema y hecho estragos, Georgie salió con los gemelos a un desayuno tardío y después a la playa, donde Maxi, Rosco y el resto de los perros de los gemelos corrieron por la arena jugando a corretearse entre sí hasta acabar jadeando y empapados con sus zambullidas al mar.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —dijo Georgie con las gafas de sol bien calzadas en el puente de la nariz y disfrutando del calor del clima que contrastaba con la frescura de la brisa marina.

El agua del mar ya no estaba para meter y darse un chapuzón, pero eso no había impedido a Georgie vestir pantalones cortos, aunque con la adición de una sudadera larga que Tom le prestó cuando al cabo de un rato el viento le erizó la piel por el frío.

—Eso mismo dijo Bill cuando llegó, y ahora lo ves más en los centros comerciales que aquí.

El menor de los gemelos le lanzó a Tom un puñado de arena. —No jodas. Venir aquí con los perros es divertido, pero la camioneta queda hecha un desastre con tanta arena en los tapetes, y después todavía falta darles un baño o dejarían la casa del asco.

Aprovechando que la concurrencia en esa parte de la playa era más bien escasa, Georgie y los gemelos continuaron bebiendo cerveza que traían de contrabando en su hielera, y que tras acabarse seis latas entre los tres, cambiaron por jugos que un vendedor ambulante pasó vendiendo.

—Así que era cierto el mito de que en LA todo mundo come o bebe kale —se burló Georgie mientras bebía de su botella y paladeaba la combinación de esa verdura con la piña.

—O te unes a la mayoría o te pierdes de las novedades —sentenció Bill, que había comprado la combinación de kale y papaya, en tanto que Tom se había ido al extremo al sustituir la fruta de rigor por apio y jugo de limón. Tanto Bill como Georgie habían aceptado un sorbo de su envase, y ambos habían hecho la misma mueca de asco por lo ácido del líquido.

En total disfrutaron una tarde completa en la playa, en donde además comieron paletas heladas (de nuevo tres sabores diferentes que entre sí compartieron) y remataron con sándwiches vegetarianos de un puesto cercano.

Georgie habría deseado permanecer tendida sobre su toalla y cubierta tras la sombrilla con la que se protegió de los rayos directos del sol, huyendo del estrés mundanal y de su teléfono que había vibrado durante las últimas horas sin parar, pero la realidad se impuso cuando Bill consultó su reloj de pulso y señaló que deberían volver a casa para ducharse y alistar maletas si es que querían estar en Las Vegas a tiempo para la hora feliz.

Hundiendo los pies en la arena y disfrutando de los últimos minutos de tranquilidad que le quedaban, Georgie permaneció de frente hacia el mar y con la vista perdida en el oleaje que acercaba y alejaba de ellos en un ritmo hipnótico.

—Ibas en serio con eso de quedarte aquí, ¿eh? —Confirmó Tom al pararse a su lado y compartir con ella un momento de absoluta calma.

—Tal vez… Es verdad ahora, pero mañana quién sabe. Es sólo que… no me apetece tanto como debiera el volver a Magdeburg. Y no es tanto por el estado de mi piso en sí, que Gustav se ha encargado de mantener el orden y regar mis plantas, sino de eso _otro_.

Tom se le acercó más, y rodeando su cintura con un brazo, la atrajo a su costado. —¿Hablamos de Gustav?

—¿Y cuándo no?, pero… Sólo en parte, pero también… Que no me siento pertenecer a ningún lado. Ese piso no es mi piso; se siente más bien como un cuarto rentado en una pensión de categoría media, pero esa no es culpa de nadie más que mía.

—¿Por?

—Tendrías que verlo… —Apoyó Georgie su cabeza en el hombro de Tom—. Aquel sitio no es un hogar al cual volver, sino una parada intermedia entre varios destinos. Hasta la casa donde vivía con Robert se sentía más un hogar que ese departamento estrecho y abarrotado de cajas.

—En ese caso deberías mudarte y rentar en un sitio mejor.

—Presiento que esa no es la solución mágica a mi problema de desarraigo… De cualquier modo, puede que sólo esté ahí de pasada. Volveré para el cumpleaños de Gustav, pero después no sé qué haré con mi tiempo libre. O con mi vida.

Tom suspiró, y apretándola más fuerte, apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla. —No le digas a Bill que te conté, pero él está tomando clases de guitarra en un estudio cercano.

—¿De guitarra? —Susurró Georgie incrédula, por si acaso el menor de los gemelos estaba a una distancia suficiente para enterarse de que la conversación giraba en torno a él—. ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿no pudiste enseñarle tú?

—Supongo… Pero fue algo que él decidió por su cuenta. Al principio lo tomé como un atentado a mis habilidades como máster de la guitarra, pero después comprendí que su necesidad por las clases nada tenía que ver con aprender a tocar un instrumento y perfeccionarse en su uso, sino tener un motivo real para levantarse a tiempo y asistir a sus clases, salir de casa, y volver horas después satisfecho por sus avances. Era algo que yo no le podía dar en el estudio de grabación, y deja te digo que le ha sentado bien.

—No sé… La guitarra nunca fue lo mío. Más bien es algo tuyo, y de Bill según veo…

—No tienes por qué inscribirte a las mismas clases; ni siquiera tiene que estar relacionado con la música. Igual podrías meterte a un curso de pastelería, ballet contemporáneo, soldadura artística o… hasta aprender trucos de cartas. Lo que sea que despierte tu interés. Es más bien, ya sabes, ocuparte en algo, lo que sea, para darle sentido a tu día a día mientras la banda está en hiatus. Por más divertido que sea viajar de aquí a allá visitando sitios y conociendo personas, tengo la impresión de que tu pasión no son los viajes, sino que le rehúyes al tedio de una vida común y corriente. 

—Suena como una sugerencia… plausible, digamos.

—Oye, que no estás obligada a nada. Yo sólo te lo comento en base a lo que veo. Has pasado tantos meses huyendo de Gustav que sospecho que no se trata nada más de él.

—Mmm…

Apoyando la nariz contra la piel de Tom, Georgie aspiró su aroma y olvidó deliberadamente por unos segundos que ella era la mayor y que de su persona se esperaba siempre madurez. Creciendo con los gemelos, que por dentro siempre serían el mismo par de críos pendencieros que le habían presentado tantos años atrás, y también con Gustav, quien confundía seriedad con adultez, Georgie había acabado por adoptar un papel que a la vez era de hermana mayor (irónico, porque era hija única) y a la vez madre (doblemente irónico, porque la suya era una figura ausente) y en el que se había encasillado por obligación. Ahora que ya ninguno de ellos dependía de Georgie durante las giras, era ella quien se quedaba flotando a la deriva y a la búsqueda de qué hacer con su existencia y tiempo libre.

—Lo pensaré, ¿vale? En cuanto vuelva a Magdeburg haré algo para matar mis horas libres en lugar de dejar que sea el tiempo quien lo haga conmigo —prometió a medias, convencida de que su siguiente paso sería montarse en su automóvil y aceptar la oferta que le había hecho Henning de pasar una semana con él en su departamento de Hamburg.

—Perfecto —murmuró Tom, e igual que la había dejado pasmada Bill apenas dos noches atrás, aprovechó que Georgie había alzado el mentón en su dirección para agacharse él y besarla en los labios.

La bajista se separó con una ceja arqueada y genuina curiosidad. —Ustedes dos…

Volteando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la camioneta de Tom, Georgie comprobó que Bill esperaba por ellos apoyado en el capó del vehículo, y que fuera de su habitual conducta, en lugar de haberlos ido a interrumpir apenas terminó de cargar sus pertenencias, se cruzó de brazos a esperar por ellos. No distraído con su móvil o con la vista perdida a su alrededor, sino mirándolos fijamente y con una expresión por demás peculiar. Casi como si…

—Ustedes dos a veces me asustan —musitó con la mandíbula rígida y las mejillas ardiendo de una fiebre desconocida hasta ese momento.

—Es parte del plan de Bill…

—Pero tú le sigues el juego, ¿no es así?

Tom tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, y apretando con más fuerza su cintura, se acercó a su oído y le confirmó cuánto así era: —Siempre.

Convencida de que era todo lo que les iba a sacar, al menos de momento, Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Ok. En marcha, que Las Vegas espera por nosotros.

—Exacto.

De lado a lado caminaron de vuelta, esta vez limitándose a tomarse de las manos, si acaso porque Georgie deseaba comprobar que las reacciones de Bill continuaran por la senda de lo inesperado, y su teoría dio en el clavo cuando al quedar a un escaso metro de él, el menor de los gemelos les dedicó a ambos una amplia y sincera sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos y los hizo brillar.

—¿Listos?

«Ya no estoy segura de eso», pensó Georgie, que cada vez entendía menos de su comportamiento, pero de naturaleza audaz como era, no se iba a dejar amedrentar sólo por su superioridad numérica.

Además, igual que había dicho antes, Las Vegas esperaba por ellos tres…

 

Después de un baño y preparar una pequeña maleta para el viaje, Georgie bajó a la cocina mientras esperaba por los gemelos y se dedicó a comer un pudín de vainilla que sacó del refrigerador y a contestar los mensajes que había recibido a lo largo del día. Ambos, Gustav y Henning habían abarrotado su bandeja de entrada, dejando en deshonroso tercer lugar a Robert, quien en una línea le contaba una minucia de la casa y en otra le preguntaba cómo estaba.

“Bien. Esta noche salimos para Las Vegas. Te prometo no volver casada con nadie.”

Una contestación similar recibió Melissa, quien para romper con la rutina le había escrito un bloque de texto poniéndola al tanto de su trabajo, un nuevo galán que traía en puerta, las vacaciones de dos semanas con las que planeaba premiarse el mes siguiente, y por último una línea preguntando si seguía en México o había vuelto a Alemania. Georgie se limitó a exhalar entre dientes, resignada a que ambas eran entes tan separados que ni el hecho de ser madre e hija las unía como debía. Para ella escribió un corto postdata avisando que estaría en Loitsche quizá la semana entrante, y que sería bueno salir a comer o algo, pero mientras presionaba el botón de enviar, se convenció de que había grandes posibilidades de que entre ellas no se concretara nada y tardaran más que eso en volver a reunirse.

Volviendo a los dos grandes destinatarios de su tiempo y atención, Georgie le escribió a Henning contando de su repentino viaje a Las Vegas y prometiendo llevarle un souvenir local. De paso hizo caso omiso de su “Muero porque vuelvas a Alemania y vengas conmigo a Hamburg” pero cerró con “Un abrazo, y besos” que luego de unos segundos cambió mejor por “Un beso, y abrazos”.

Para Gustav en cambio… Georgie empezó con una disculpa por haber estado inaccesible todo el día. A grandes rasgos le contó de su noche con los gemelos y los amigos de estos, y aunque no dejó más que entrever el desagrado que por ellos había sentido, supo que Gustav captaría al instante su sentir e indagaría al respecto. Georgie continuó escribiendo, hablando del viaje que estaban por hacer a Las Vegas y lo extraño que se estaban comportando los gemelos (aunque sin ahondar en el tema de los besos) cuando Gustav la sorprendió contestando de vuelta.

“¿Qué no es tarde allá? ¿Estabas dormido?”, se apresuró Georgie a escribir un mensaje más, y la respuesta de Gustav llegó al cabo de unos segundos.

“Sí, pero me dormí con el teléfono en la almohada. ¿Y los gemelos han estado actuando raros cómo? Sé un poco más claro con eso.”

“Es complicado de explicar por aquí.”

“¿Te llamo?”

“Pero estamos por salir.”

“Cinco minutos al menos”, insistió Gustav, y porque Georgie moría de ganas de escuchar su voz aunque en ello se le fuera la voluntad de al volver a Alemania olvidarse de él y centrarse en Henning, cogió un cigarro y el mechero, y con el teléfono en la otra mano salió al jardín trasero lista para una corta charla.

Fue Rosco y no Maxi quien saltó del sofá en el que dormitaba a pierna suelta y le acompañó veinte metros más allá de la puerta, sitio que Georgie consideró perfecto para mantener una conversación telefónica con Gustav sin que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de terceros.

Así que Georgie marcó el número de Gustav, y la voz de éste le saludó con alegría, aunque un poco enronquecida y adormilada por la hora.

—¿Seguro que quieres hablar? Allá debe ser de madrugada.

—¿Y qué? No es como si después no pueda volver a dormirme. Tenía ganas de saber de ti. Anoche me fui a la cama esperando tus mensajes, pero cuando ninguno llegó supuse que te la estabas pasando bien, así que tampoco me preocupé tanto.

—Tanto así que estar dando brincos de felicidad… —Arrastrando la punta de su zapato sobre la tierra dura, Georgie pegó más la boca a la bocina—. Pero no ha estado tan mal como imaginé.

—¿Has discutido con Bill?

—No.

—¿Con Tom entonces?

—Nada. De hecho… Se han comportado como nunca antes. Ni siquiera puedo decir que es como hace diez años cuando nos reuníamos en aquel garaje a ensayar. Es diferente a eso, igual que es diferente a los últimos cinco años, o a un año atrás. LA les ha sentado bien de maneras que todavía no termino de procesar, pero positivas para todos. Y…

Cuando la pausa se alargó, Gustav le animó a proseguir. —¿Sí?

—Hemos hablado de la banda. No mucho, y no tan a profundidad como deberíamos, ahondando en detalles y todo eso, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya no será necesario. Bill se disculpó, y fue tan distinto a veces pasadas que… yo… —Mordiendo el filtro de su cigarrillo, Georgie lo encendió y aspiró hondo antes de soltar el humo por un costado—. Yo lo voy a perdonar; es decir, lo _he_ perdonado ya, aunque me falta comunicárselo. Lo malo ha quedado en el pasado, enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra y con una gruesa loza de concreto encima. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante será parte de ese borrón y cuenta nueva, para empezar con la pizarra en saldos blancos, ¿sabes?

—Es… maravilloso lo fácil que lo has perdonado, ¿eh? —Gruñó Gustav con un rastro de amargura que le fue imposible de disimular, y en Georgie provocó una reacción similar a la de un puñetazo en pleno plexo solar. Sin aire en los pulmones, acabó por toser humo y atragantarse.

—G-Gus…

—Lo siento —murmuró éste, tan alejado, que a Georgie le costó siquiera captar el sonido de su voz—. Me alegro por ustedes, en serio, pero a la vez… me dan celos. Y tengo la impresión de que esa reconciliación sólo los incluye a ustedes y me deja a mí de lado.

—No digas eso —le riñó Georgie, avanzando dos pasos hasta quedar bajo el resguardo de un árbol. Tocando la corteza rugosa con la palma abierta, se cambió el cigarrillo de un lado de la boca al otro—. Esto era algo que sólo me incumbía a mí con Bill, y Tom estuvo presente porque es… pues Tom. Son gemelos, y vienen en paquete de 2x1 para todo.

—Ya…

Dispuesta a no dejarse amilanar por la melancolía con la que Gustav actuaba, Georgie se esforzó por mostrarle el lado amable de esa reconciliación.

—También hablamos de la banda. De nuevo, nada en concreto o definitivo, pero… —Alejando el cigarro de su boca y a pesar de que sólo estaba consumido en una tercera parte, Georgie lo apagó sentándose de cuclillas en el terreno irregular y aplastándolo contra la tierra—. Hay un buen pronóstico.

—¿Volverás a tocar a su lado?

—Con _ustedes_ , Gus. Eso también te incluye —enfatizó Georgie, aplacando los miedos de Gustav en quedar rezagado—. Y sí, supongo… No hay fechas decididas ni nada. Tom y Bill parecen más tranquilos aquí, felices si puedes creerlo. Y no lo han dicho en voz alta, pero es obvio que están disfrutando de esta temporada sin trabajo. Ni una sola vez desde que llegué a tocado Tom alguna de sus guitarras, y Bill sólo canta para sí canciones que le gustan cuando cree que nadie lo escucha…

—Tú tampoco has vuelto a tocar tu bajo, ¿verdad?

Usando su dedo libre para dibujar en la tierra una espiral concéntrica, Georgie suspiró. —No. La verdad es que no. Aunque sea raro de mí decirlo, no me ha apetecido…

—Ok.

—¿Es que tú tocas la batería?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana?

—A diario.

—Oh…

—Pero conmigo es diferente. Yo no llegué a desgastarme al mismo nivel que ustedes con la banda. Para mí la batería sigue siendo… mi canal de desfogue. Cuando me estreso nada me relaja más que coger las baquetas y aporrear hasta quedar bañado en sudor.

—¿Y tanto te estresas que necesitas tocar a diario, uh? —Le retó Georgie a desdecirse, pero Gustav sólo soltó un gruñido y evadió su pregunta.

—En fin, que me alegro por ustedes tres… Le envié mensajes de feliz cumpleaños a cada gemelo, y me han contestado con la respuesta genérica para el caso. Aparte de eso, apenas si he tenido noticias suyas más que las que tú me compartes.

—Los regañaré por ello, no te preocupes.

—Nah, sólo dales recuerdos de mi parte, y… Dile a Bill que está en periodo de probación permanente. Que tú puedes ser generosa al perdonarlo, pero que yo no…

—Gusti…

Muda de palabras, Georgie abrió varias veces la boca buscando cómo continuar esa conversación, y en cada ocasión desechando sus opciones por el silencio, que con Gustav nunca tenía matices de tensión o incomodidad. Al contrario, a pesar de la diferencia de huso horario, la distancia que los separaba en mar y continente, y hasta la estática de la línea, Georgie se sentía conectada con Gustav en maneras que no podría llegar a describir para sí misma, mucho menos para alguien más, y fue esa noción la que le hizo hablar de más.

—El martes abordaré el avión con rumbo a Alemania. Llegaré a Berlín y de ahí trasbordaré en autobús. Probablemente esté en mi departamento a eso de las cinco de la mañana si no me fallan los cálculos. Más las dos horas en carretera… Pero me gustaría verte…

—Puedo ir por ti a la central de autobuses, o esperarte directamente en tu piso. Lo que tú prefieras.

Georgie sonrió. —En mi piso, si no te importa. Seguro que llegaré con un aspecto espantoso y malhumorada por el vuelo y la falta de sueño, pero me encantaría verte…

—Ahí estaré, lo juro —se comprometió Gustav, y su conversación a partir de ahí tomó derroteros más ligeros, más que nada buenos deseos de parte de Gustav para que Georgie se divirtiera en Las Vegas y bromas de ella en cuanto a qué souvenir de la ciudad del vicio le llevaría. Acordando en un simple llavero que llevara su nombre, Georgie tuvo que despedirse cuando Tom salió a buscarla y le avisó que estaban a escasos diez minutos de partir.

—¿Es Gustav? Dale saludos de mi parte. El próximo viaje a Las Vegas tiene que ser con él, díselo —pidió Tom, y su voz alcanzó a los oídos de Gustav sin necesidad de que Georgie le retransmitiera el mensaje.

Finalizando la llamada, Georgie se giró hacia Tom, que esperaba por ella, y a pesar de su pretendida alegría por el fin de semana que tenían ante ellos, mantenía una cierta tensión corporal.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le cuestionó Georgie, alerta, y el mayor de los gemelos denegó no de lado a lado como era su costumbre, sino con un inusitado giro de su cabeza. Más que un ‘no’, daba la impresión de un ‘no sé’ que más lo incriminaba. A él y a Bill, dictaminó Georgie, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Seguro?

—Oh, vamos. No me presiones, que soy el que va a manejar por las próximas tres horas.

—Pensé que eran casi cinco hasta Las Vegas.

—Eso es cuando Bill está tras el volante, pero conmigo, nena —le pasó Tom el brazo por los hombros y la guió al interior de la casa—, romperemos récords de velocidad sobre el asfalto. La vez pasada logré tres horas con cincuenta y tres minutos. Veamos si esta vez logró mejorar mi marca.

—Dios santo… —Murmuró Georgie, que a pesar de todo se sentía confortable con Tom tras el volante. Por muy fanfarrón que éste fuera, cierto era que manejaba con su atención puesta en la carretera y en los demás vehículos, y Georgie le confiaría su vida tras el volante sin dudarlo—. Más vale que valga la pena…

—Uhm… —Carraspeó Tom, desviando la vista a la segunda planta, donde desde la ventana de la habitación que por nombre era suya pero que en realidad compartía con Bill, su gemelo los observaba—. Al menos prometo que será interesante…

—¿Interesante? —Confirmó Georgie, y ante el apretón de Tom en su hombro, tomó por buena su palabra—. Ok. Me gusta.

Y ya tendría ella oportunidad de comprobar cuán _interesante_ sería su estancia en Las Vegas con ese par.

 

Viajando a oscuras por una carretera que a ambos lados tenía el desierto de Nevada como único paisaje, Georgie no tardó en quedarse dormida con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de su ventanilla y las manos hechas ovillo en su regazo. La acompañó el murmullo de la conversación entre Bill y Tom que versaba de otros viajes que habían hecho meses atrás a Las Vegas cuando todavía su interés por conocer los puntos turísticos de USA estaba en lo más alto, y también de la radio, o mejor dicho, de la música de la colección privada de Bill y que consistió en su mayoría de baladas pop y alguna que otra pieza electrónica.

Georgie durmió a pesar de las luces de los otros vehículos que corrían en dirección opuesta a la suya y los intentos de Bill en incluirla en su charla con Tom y que ella ignoró. Mecida por el movimiento de la camioneta que discurría en línea recta como una flecha sobre la carretera más plana y carente de relieves de la que ella hubiera tenido el placer de recorrer antes, Georgie durmió tres cuartas partes del viaje y sólo despertó porque pararon a repostar gasolina en una estación, lo que llevó a Tom a los sanitarios a vaciar su vejiga del litro de refresco que había bebido para mantenerse alerta y a Bill a bajar a la tienda para comprar dulces con qué entretener su estómago.

La bajista acompañó a Bill, y paseando por los pasillos del local fue que se decidió por un paquete con tres panecillos de chocolate y un slushie de fresa, en tanto que Bill pidió uno de café para sí y otro de cola para Tom. Además un paquete de cigarrillos y un nuevo mechero. Bill pagó por todo, y Georgie bromeó con él de su recién descubierta faceta galante.

—Te he regalado un vestido de casi $1000 dólares, ¿y lo que te preocupa es que gasté $10 dólares en esto?

—Y no olvides los zapatos, pero ah, son los pequeños detalles los que cuentan, ¿sabes? Y este slushie está increíble. Ni muy empalagoso ni tampoco muy grueso el hielo.

—A ver… —Inclinándose sobre su pajilla, Bill se prendió de ella y aspiró, llevándose una probada que desconcertó a Georgie, porque en todos los años que tenían de conocerse, Bill sólo era capaz de compartir vasos y cubiertos con Tom y viceversa. Así estuviera muriendo de sed, el Bill que ella conocía jamás habría bebido de su botella de agua ni bajo presión de muerte, y el que por voluntad propia hubiera puesto los labios alrededor de la pajilla que ya antes había tocado Georgie con la suya era por demás… Perturbador.

Como poco.

—Quita esa expresión —le reprochó Bill—. Sólo es un poco de saliva, tampoco te van a matar mis gérmenes.

— _Eso_ es lo que yo te habría dicho a ti antes de este viaje… Jo, y no te hagas como que la irracional soy yo. Eres tú el que le tenía asco a la saliva ajena.

—Ya, pero… ¿Qué no te besé ayer?

—Uhmmm…

—Y lo mismo hizo Tom, así que técnicamente es la misma saliva yendo de aquí a allá.

—Ew, qué asco.

—¿Qué asco qué? —Inquirió Tom, que los había alcanzado después de su parada en el baño y acababa de aceptar su slushie de cola de la mano de Bill.

—Al parecer a Georgie no le gustó que bebiera de su pajilla porque le da asco mi saliva.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Refutó la bajista, indignada por el modo en que Bill ponía palabras en su boca.

—¿Entonces dices que sí te gusta nuestra saliva? —La retó Bill con un barato juego de retórico, y la bajista achicó los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en rendijas.

Siseando, Georgie dio su réplica: —Idiotas.

—¿Y yo qué hice para que me incluyeran? —Refunfuñó Tom divertido, pero Georgie ya les había dado la espalda y subido de vuelta a la camioneta.

El resto del trayecto en la camioneta transcurrió con repetidos intentos por parte de Bill en contentar a Georgie, y a duras penas lo logró antes de estacionarse frente al hotel donde tenían sus reservaciones.

—Lo admito, este sitio es genial —se admiró Georgie cuando quedaron con su equipaje ante la fachada de un edificio decorado con espejos y que relucía tanto en dorado como en plateado a causa de la iluminación que reinaba en la ciudad completa apenas bajaba el sol.

Un botones los guió al interior del edificio, y tras confirmar las reservaciones, pasaron a registrarse como Yakko, Wakko y Dot Smith. El hombre que los atendió tras el mostrador no dio muestras de reconocer los nombres de la cultura popular, y Georgie por poco tuvo un acceso de carcajadas al saber que no sólo se estaban anotando bajo nombres falsos, sino que lo hacían bajo los de una caricatura de su infancia que hacía años ya había olvidado. El Smith había sido idea de Tom, que para pasar desapercibido prefería un apellido simple y común al estrambótico Kaulitz que nunca sabía cuándo los iba a delatar ante una fan y meterlos en líos.

Georgie les siguió el juego, y cuando el botones la llamó Miss Dot Smith poco le faltó para mantener la compostura y no delatarse.

Dentro del ascensor, el empleado pregunto: —¿Son hermanos?

—Esposos y esposa —contestó Tom con una sonrisa torcida—. Nos gusta compartirlo todo, ¿sabe?

El empleado irguió más la espalda hasta dar la impresión de traer el gancho dentro de la chaqueta de terciopelo rojo que vestía. —Muy bien, señor.

Sus habitaciones (una doble y una sencilla conectadas por una puerta intermedia) quedaban dos plantas debajo de la planta más alta, y Georgie puso en manifiesto su admiración cuando veinte pisos más abajo los transeúntes se vislumbraban como pequeñas hormigas caminando de aquí a allá sin ton ni son aparente.

De la propina se encargó Bill, y también de dar indicaciones claras acerca de no ser molestados en ningún momento, ni por las encargadas del aseo ni por cualquier otro empleado, si es que en cualquiera de las dos puertas colgaba el letrero de ‘Don’t disturb’. Y en cuanto a sus comidas, prefería si tocaban una vez y las dejaban en el pasillo, y a cambio prometió avisar cuando terminara y que él mismo las dejaría en el sitio de antes.

—Te has vuelto bastante maniático con el tema de la privacidad, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Georgie mientras inspeccionaba su propia habitación y permitía que los gemelos la acompañaran en su recorrido.

—Es por protección. Aquí es casi imposible que nos reconozcan, pero no quiero correr riesgos y que se corra la voz de que un famoso se hospeda en este hotel. Incluso si no son fans, no faltaría quien pidiera un autógrafo y nos arruine el fin de semana que tengo planeado.

—Dramático —lo clasificó Georgie desde el sanitario, admirada por la tina de hidromasaje que encontró ahí—. Oh, genial… Esta noche tomaré un baño de burbujas.

—Olvídalo —dijo Bill—, que vamos a salir por tragos y al menos a dos casinos. Además, te compré el vestido perfecto para la ocasión y-…

—Jo, ¿otro vestido? —Apareció Georgie el dintel de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. No es que no aprecie tu excelente sentido de la moda y que sepas mis tallas mejor que yo misma, pero para variar me gustaría no tener que depilarme las piernas por tercera noche consecutiva y sólo llevar jeans.

—¿Jeans en Las Vegas? —Incrédulo, Bill se atusó el cabello—. Uhm…

—Es que de hecho preferiría quedarme en mi habitación esta noche. Tantas resacas continuas han hecho mella en mi interés por salir y continuar esta juerga interminable. Mi hígado va a renunciar dentro de poco si sigo así.

—No jodas, que te vi revisar el minibar —refutó Tom sus palabras, y la bajista se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo no dije nada de dejar de beber, sólo de no salir.

—Eso es lo que hacen los alcohólicos —acotó Bill con voz monocorde—; beben solos, y mueren solos.

—Bill, en serio tienes que trabajar con tu faceta dramática y suprimirla…

—Anda, que no es posible que nuestra primera noche aquí acabe contigo en cama antes de la salida del sol. —Buscando sus manos, Bill la obligó a descruzarse de brazos y a caminar con él hasta su propia habitación, en donde buscó su maleta, y apenas abrir los cierres extrajo un tercer vestido, que a diferencia de la elegancia de los otros dos que antes le había obsequiado, éste exudaba sensualidad.

—No, Bill… —Movió Georgie de lado a lado la cabeza.

Era un vestido precioso, eso ni cómo dudarlo. En sencillo color negro, entraba en el cuerpo como guante y se ceñía a las curvas. De escote triangular y profundo, además de una amplia porción de espalda desnuda, lo único por lo que Georgie no lo descartaba como demasiado atrevido para su gusto era la longitud, que alcanzaba hasta su rodilla, aunque con una abertura lateral que si mal no calculaba seguro le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

—Y los zapatos —sacó luego Bill de una bolsa lateral de su maleta, y Georgie contuvo el aliento al contemplar unos tacones de prudencial altura que se amarraban por el tobillo y tenían aplicaciones en dorado. Cerrados al frente y de apariencia cómoda a pesar de la evidente elegancia, Georgie los amó.

—No me digas que son…

—Sí —confirmó Bill sus sospechas con una sonrisa ladina de quien ya tiene el triunfo asegurado—. Son Jimmy Choo, de la nueva colección otoño-invierno. No diré cuánto me costaron, eso puedes buscarlo en internet, pero debes saber que pertenecen a una línea de edición limitada y no fueron nada baratos de comprar.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir culpable —murmuró Georgie, sin perder un segundo en descalzarse de sus zapatos deportivos, lanzar los calcetines en dirección a su habitación sin verificar dónde caían, e igual que en el cuento de La Cenicienta, aceptar que su príncipe azul, en este caso dos, que de realeza nada y de paso eran gemelos, le sirvieran uno de soporto y el otro de calzador hasta que quedó parada sobre el alfombrado de la suite y estrenando no sólo un codiciado par de Jimmy Choos, sino también doce centímetros de altura que la colocaban a un nuevo nivel—. Oh… por… Diosss…

—Ahora ya no tendrás un pretexto para no verme a los ojos —le dijo Georgie a Tom, y éste la hizo girar sobre la punta de uno de los zapatos.

—Bah, que con ese par de tetas que te cargas quién quiere ver el verde de tus ojos-… ¡Ouch! —Se quejó Tom cuando en otra vuelta Georgie le golpeó el costado y lo hizo retorcerse.

—Prueba ahora el vestido —insistió Bill, y Georgie detuvo sus movimientos en una pausa de desencantó imposible de disimular—. Ya verás que te encanta.

«No lo dudo», pensó la bajista, sentándose en la cama y tocando la tela del vestido entre los dedos. De una textura ligera y a la vez lo suficientemente gruesa como para ofrecerle el soporte que ella necesitaba, no dudaba Georgie que la prenda la complacería tanto como los zapatos, y que el conjunto completo la haría olvidar la gruesa nube de tormenta que pendía sobre su cabeza, pero a pesar de ello decidió mantenerse firme en su decisión de quedarse en su habitación al menos por esa noche… O eso fue lo que planeó decirles a los gemelos, antes de que Bill sacara de su maleta el broche de oro para su conjunto, que consistió en una bolsa de noche de cordón largo y a juego con el dorado de los zapatos

Los ojos de Georgie se abrieron grandes como platos cuando Bill la depositó sobre su regazo y la etiqueta que contenía tanto el precio como la marca quedaron a la vista.

—Si me estás intentando comprar-…

—No me atrevería, yo no-… —Se apresuró Bill a justificar sus acciones, pero Georgie prosiguió.

—… deja te digo que lo has conseguido. Joder… Que me has comprado un bolso Dior, idiota.

Haciendo a un lado la dentellada que su consciencia le acababa de dar por actuar como una prostituta de lujo que no aceptaba dinero por el placer de su compañía, pero sí costosos regalos que se le equipararan, Georgie se apresuró a darse una ducha en lugar del tan ansiado baño de tina (eso lo haría apenas regresar, sin importar que fuera ya de mañana y estuviera ella lidiando con una borrachera o resaca del terror) y a maquillarse en tiempo récord, para al final entrar de vuelta en la suite de los gemelos vestida para matar, enfundada en sus tacones y con su nuevo bolso colgando del brazo. Georgie había optado por un maquillaje exprés en el que se había limitado con el rímel y un labial como piezas centrales, dejando por lo demás que su cabello suelto y _au naturel_ se encargara del resto.

A pesar de haberse tardado menos de media hora en estar lista, cuando buscó a los gemelos se topó con que Tom era quien aguardaba por ellos, y Bill estaba dándole los últimos toques al manojo de cadenas que colgaban de su largo cuello.

Fiel a sus planes, al bajar al lobby del hotel Bill desistió de llamar a un taxi, y en su lugar salieron a caminar por el distrito de casinos que estaba a su disposición y del que disfrutaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ninguno de ellos tres se apasionó sobre las mesas de apuestas ni tampoco en las máquinas tragaperras, sino que disfrutaron de los tragos gratis que las meseras les ofrecían apenas cruzar las puertas de entrada y visitaron cuanto bar se cruzó por sus caminos.

Fiel a su compromiso de acompañarlos hasta la madrugada, Georgie soportó estoica y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el agotamiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo y al final era ella quien arrastraba los pies sobre los pisos de madera de cuanto casino visitaron. Para entonces Tom ya le había prestado su brazo como sostén, y hasta Bill daba muestras de cansancio al bostezar cada dos por tres.

Su vuelta al hotel fue en taxi, y el viaje en ascensor amenizado por el menor de los gemelos, quien en ningún momento dejó de hablar y hacer planes para la mañana siguiente.

—No jodas —le gruñó Tom—, _ya_ es la mañana siguiente.

—Mejor todavía, porque así podremos pedir que nos traigan el desayuno a la habitación y después dormir.

Bajo esas órdenes se les subió a la suite de los gemelos tres platos con waffles azucarados, jugo de naranja, y un café cargado del que sólo Bill bebió, porque como dijo Georgie y después corroboró Tom, “ni locos planeaban mantenerse despiertos ni un minuto más del necesario”. A tal grado cumplieron su amenaza que Georgie cayó dormida con medio waffle todavía sin terminar en su plato y éste sobre su regazo, ella tendida en la cama extragrande que le pertenecía a los gemelos y con la cabeza ladeada sobre una de las gruesas almohadas.

—Pobre, debe estar peor de lo que dice —comentó Tom, retirándole el plato y colocándolo junto con el suyo en el carrito de servicio—. ¿Ya terminaste con lo tuyo?

Apurando el último bocado, Bill le extendió su plato y asintió. —Será mejor si dormimos y después cambiamos el salir a desayunar fuera por un almuerzo.

Tom no respondió nada. En su lugar guió el carrito a las afueras de la habitación y procuró dejar propina suficiente para que no les tocaran la puerta bajo un pretexto tonto para pedirla.

De vuelta a la cama, Tom ni se inmutó cuando descubrió que Bill le había retirado los zapatos a Georgie, y que él mismo se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones que vestía antes y se estaba enfundando en un pantalón de pijama. Tom hizo lo propio, y en tiempo récord ya estaban los tres en la cama y durmiendo.

Georgie en medio de ellos dos, que como profecía a corto plazo, se convertiría en una constante durante su viaje a Las Vegas.

Más tarde ese mismo día despertó Georgie con sed de camello, y dando tumbos se dirigió al baño y bebió agua del grifo hasta quedar con el estómago lleno y una leve sensación de mejora. Un rápido vistazo al espejo le confirmó que el rímel de sus pestañas estaba corrido sobre sus párpados inferiores y sus labios desprovistos del labial que seguro ahora manchaba las sábanas, pero por lo demás apenas si delataba que su dueña había bebido sin parar desde días atrás.

—Y por eso es que hoy sólo beberé agua… y refresco… pero sin ron. Ugh, no más ron para mí… —Murmuró tras lavarse la cara con abundante jabón y en su estupor de recién despertada buscar su cepillo de dientes sin dar con él. En su lugar, encontró otros dos que no le pertenecían y que la hicieron girar de vuelta a la cama para confirmar que no había sido ningún sueño el levantarse a un lado de los gemelos en su suite.

Sin molestarse en averiguar el porqué de su acomodo a la hora de dormir, Georgie salió de su cuarto por la puerta corrediza y se introdujo al propio, en donde no perdió tiempo en lavarse los dientes hasta que el sabor amargo desapareció por completo de su boca y volvió a sentirse como un ser humano decente.

Decidida a no terminar ahí, Georgie se despojó del vestido y se metió a la tina que llenó con agua caliente hasta el punto de la tolerancia. No tardó el baño en quedar sumido en una niebla de vapor, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Georgie volvió a quedarse dormida.

 

En lo que a su parecer apenas había sido un parpadeo, aunque después comprobaría que habían transcurrido dos horas, Georgie despertó de golpe cuando de pronto se vio propulsada fuera del agua por la fuerza de dos pares de brazos que la sujetaron por las piernas y por debajo de las axilas y la sacaron a la fuerza del agua que ya había perdido su calor al frío piso del baño, que a diferencia de como ella lo había dejado con las luces apagadas y la puerta entrecerrada, ahora brillaba con la intensidad de las tres bombillas con las que contaba y había perdido su toque acogedor para convertirse en un quirófano.

—¡Con una mierda-…! —Chilló apenas pudo, y de la impresión Bill soltó sus piernas y Georgie cayó sin gracia en el piso. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para producir moretones—. ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?!

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! —Le reclamó Tom, que continuaba sujetándola por las axilas y la depositó con más cuidado que su gemelo sobre el piso.

Presto, Bill le extendió una toalla grande que Georgie utilizó para cubrirse como pudo.

—Pensamos que estabas muerta —murmuró con la vista hacia abajo.

—Por ahogamiento —suplió Tom—. Es que no estabas en la cama cuando despertamos, y no escuchábamos ningún ruido tuyo. Vinimos a investigar en tu habitación, ¡y joder!, casi nos dio un infarto simultáneo cuando te vimos en la bañera y con el agua por encima del mentón.

—¡Pudieron haberme tratado de despertar antes!

—Yo llamé tu nombre, uhm… Pero Tom insistió en sacarte de ahí —murmuró Bill—. Mierda, ponte en nuestro lugar. No habrías sido el primer caso de una persona ahogada en la bañera porque la noche anterior bebió su peso en ron con cola.

—Ugh… —Titiritó Georgie cuando la adrenalina de su recién vivida experiencia comenzó a bajar y su cabello húmedo y chorreante goteando por su espalda le resultó incómodo—. Vale, entiendo tu punto… Pero sigo molesta. Yo también casi me infarté cuando de pronto me arrancaron de mi apacible sueño y me hicieron pensar que estaba a punto de ser secuestrada por la mafia de Albania.

—Tsk —rió Tom entre dientes—, no más Taken para ti, señorita.

—Bah… —Haciendo lo mejor que estaba en su poder para envolverse con la toalla, Georgie aceptó la ayuda de Bill para ponerse en pie y cubrirse mejor—. Lo que me faltaba; ahora gay y no tan gay me han visto desnuda.

—Ya te habíamos visto antes, ¿recuerdas? La vida dentro del autobús de la gira no era lo que se dice privada del todo —dijo Tom, que de algún modo actuó avergonzado—. Si te sirve de consuelo, realmente tienes un buen par de-…

—¡No lo digas! —Gruñó Georgie—. No me interesa saberlo.

—¿Segura? —Corearon los gemelos, y Georgie los sacó a base de manotazos del baño y cerró la puerta tras de ellos con un sonoro portazo.

Una hora después, aplacadas las emociones del día, salieron a almorzar en un restaurante aledaño al hotel que se especializaba en todo tipo de platillos, así que mientras los gemelos comieron ensalada y pescado, Georgie pidió para sí un platillo estilo rockabilly que consistió en una hamburguesa doble queso con doble ración de papas, refresco de cola, una malteada de fresa y de postre una grande rebanada de pay que encima traía una bola de nieve de vainilla y una montaña de crema batida.

—El cómo logras comer todo eso y mantenerte en tu peso no deja de asombrarme —se admiró Tom cuando Georgie recibió su pedido y procedió a hincarle el diente.

—Mira quién habla… Además, se llama gimnasio. Te lo presento. No en vano hago una hora de bicicleta tres veces por semana y entro al cuarto de pesas cuando puedo.

—Seguro que también corres y haces sentadillas. Tu trasero luce bien, al menos lo que vi de él… —Murmuró Bill, y Georgie se detuvo con el tenedor en el aire y un trozo de pay en la punta al captar ese brillo extraño que relucía en la pupila de su amigo.

—Vale… Uhm, ¿y qué planes hay para hoy? Porque aunque suene como una aguafiestas, no estoy de humor para entrar a un casino antes de que anochezca.

—La piscina del hotel luce bien —comentó Tom—, podríamos tomar el sol y nadar un rato.

—Pero yo no traje mi-…

—Te compré uno también —la interrumpió Bill, y Georgie no pudo más.

Dejando los cubiertos en el plato y poniendo la espalda recta, Georgie se aclaró la garganta. —Bill… Con tantos regalos injustificados me estás haciendo sentir como una puta.

—Pero si todavía no te he pedido sexo.

La bajista arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo que _todavía_? Explícate, y por favor piensa bien lo que vas a decir…

—Carajo… —Tom apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y suspiró—. No digas que no te previne, y es idea de Bill.

Manteniendo la apostura serena, Bill expuso sus argumentos. —Ok, que soy gay y todo eso, así que si te toco, no sé, digamos, un pecho… ¿Te molestaría?

—Eh… ¿no? —Contestó Georgie sin comprender en qué se estaba metiendo—. No sé. Supongo que no.

—¡Exacto!

—No entiendo…

—Es un poco retorcido…

—Como todo en él… —Completó Tom de su propia cosecha.

—Chist. Cállate, Tomi —le amonestó Bill con un manotazo en el brazo—. Como iba diciendo… Puede que mi plan no sea el idóneo o el camino más transitado, ¿pero tratándose de mí o de Tom cuándo lo fue? —Una pausa—. Y mi punto aquí es que debemos hacer aquello que para nosotros funcione, no lo que la sociedad dicte con sus estúpidas reglas que para empezar nunca se amoldaron a nuestra manera de pensar y por lo tanto no las hicimos nuestras.

Georgie parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba las frases de Bill y buscaba por medio de los recursos con los que contaba el encontrarles lógica.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con ese discurso? —Inquirió al cabo de un largo minuto en el que ninguno de los presentes se movió más allá de un milímetro de su postura actual.

—A proponerte que finalicemos la tensión que desde siempre ha existido entre los tres con… sexo.

—Oh.

—Puedes golpearlo, adelante —masculló Tom, hundiéndose en su asiento y con una mano cubriéndole los ojos—. Es su idea y sólo suya. Yo estaba en contra de esto desde el principio, pero no quiso escucharme y ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Sé que suena a una vil locura, pero Georgie… Si debo ser honesto contigo, durante todos estos años que tengo de conocerte, incluso desde la primera vez que apareciste en el garaje donde ensayábamos… Me daba pánico que me arrebataras a Tom.

Georgie tragó saliva. —Bill…

—Tomi y yo lo hemos hablado…

—Joderrr… —Se retorció Tom, proyectando su torso en dirección opuesta a la de Georgie.

—Él se siente atraído por ti. Un poco, nada sobre lo que haya querido actuar antes, y no dudo de Tom cuando afirma que soy lo único que él necesita para ser feliz, pero… Esa atracción por ti existe, es real, y es una espina que llevo clavada dentro y que me ha hecho sentir celos de ti. Por consiguiente… atacarte como lo he hecho en el pasado. Así que ahí tienes la raíz de mi agresividad por ti. Simples y puros celos.

—No le veo lo simples ni lo puros… —Gruñó Georgie entre dientes—. Así como tampoco veo la relación entre tu conflicto conmigo por Tom y tu _grandiosa_ idea de tener sexo.

—Es sencillo: Me cercioro de que Tom cumpla su fantasía y lo saque de su sistema, y a la vez compruebo que es algo físico y no correspondido. Además que… aunque sea gay y todo eso, yo también tengo curiosidad por hacerlo con una mujer, ¿y a quién si no le confiaría ese privilegiado papel de la única en mi vida sino a ti? Sería ponerle un punto final a todo eso que durante los últimos diez años ha quedado pendiendo entre nosotros.

Muy a su pesar, Georgie rió, y sus cejas perdieron rigidez al posarse en lo alto de su frente.

—Pues… vaya.

—Perdón por soltarlo así tan de golpe.

—Debí haber sospechado con los besos de antes… Dios, qué tonta fui…

Empujando su plato vacío al centro de la mesa, Georgie se concentró en los restos de su malteada, lo único que quedaba de su tardío almuerzo y de paso lo único que con su dulzura le haría pasar ese agridulce trago que Bill le había compartido.

Georgie no era ninguna mojigata, al menos no se consideraba como una. Con Gustav había hecho más que la postura del misionero y limitarse al sexo tradicional de los tiempos de sus abuelos, eso por descontado, pero por la otra cara de la moneda, lo cierto es que su lista de amantes se limitaba al baterista y a la única vez que lo había hecho con Demian antes de entrar en pánico y arrepentirse de ello. Fuera de ahí sólo había compartido un par de besos y uno que otro toque por encima de la ropa con al menos una docena de chicos con los que había salido a citas para distraer la atención de su relación con Gustav. De nuevo, poca cosa si se le compara al historial de una mujer de su edad y con su físico.

Hasta ese punto en su vida Georgie no le había prestado atención a esas cuestiones. Ocupada con la banda y la presión de mantener oculto su noviazgo con Gustav, apenas si había desperdiciado minutos dándole vueltas a un asunto que a su parecer carecía de valor. Ni se vanagloriaba de su vida sexual ni tampoco se apocaba por ella, sino que la reducía a un segundo plano que sólo volvía a cobrar importancia cuando Gustav estaba a su lado.

Lo cual en tiempo presente eran más meses de los que ella habría preferido sufrir, porque eran poco más o poco menos que seis, medio año, y la ausencia de su cuerpo fornido y esculpido en músculos que daban la impresión de ser de piedra bajo la yema de sus dedos se hacía sentir… Georgie lo echaba de menos del mismo modo que lo haría si perdiera alguno de sus sentidos físicos. Sin Gustav, su mundo había perdido un color, un aroma, un sabor, y la lista podía continuar hasta el infinito.

Pero con esa misma sencillez en que reconocía su ausencia como un el dolor fantasma de quien pierde una extremidad y jura que todavía la posee, Georgie se recordó el pacto que había hecho consigo misma de al volver a Alemania cambiar sus viejas costumbres por unas nuevas, recortando de su rutina lo que en el pasado le había hecho daño, y comenzando de nuevo, esta vez de la mano de Henning…

Bajo una luz que proyectaba sombras igual de retorcidas que los argumentos de Bill, Georgie se sorprendió a sí misma considerando los pros y contras de su proposición y juzgándola como aceptable.

—¿De verdad quieres tener sexo conmigo? —Le preguntó a Tom, y éste hizo crujir sus nudillos con deliberada lentitud antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Y tú, Bill, ¿en verdad estarías de acuerdo que así fuera?

—Por supuesto —confirmó éste con vehemencia—. Pero sólo si yo también-…

—… estás presente y participas —rellenó Georgie por él el espacio en blanco y se volvió a sumir en profundas reflexiones.

Buscando entre los recovecos de su memoria, Georgie se quedó con las manos vacías al comprobar que no tenía noción alguna de un caso como el suyo. Nunca antes había escuchado de amigos que pelearan e hicieran las paces en la cama, aunque ellos eran más que eso tras todos los años de trabajar codo con codo y compartir secretos que de otro modo habrían permanecido enterrados. Ellos eran casi como hermanos, sino es que de sangre al menos en palabra y voluntad, pero de nuevo, Bill y Tom eran más que hermanos, _más_ que gemelos incluso, y Georgie estaba bien con ello.

El que la incluyeran era en su círculo privado de dos era casi un halago… y también su propia maldición.

También una extraña solución que de pronto Georgie maquinó al usarlos como puente de conexión entre Gustav y Henning, actuando de amortiguadores entre uno y otro.

«Y ahora la retorcida soy yo», pensó Georgie mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que poco le faltó para sacarse sangre.

—Eres un puto loco, Bill —dijo al cabo de un rato, con ojos vacuos y la mandíbula desencajada. El menor de los gemelos contrajo los músculos del rostro como si una bofetada invisible le hubiera herido—. Y tú también, Tom. —La reacción de éste fue similar a la de Bill, y juntos esperaron a que Georgie los mandara definitivamente a la mierda por el resto de sus existencias, pero entonces la bajista reveló su dictamen final, y en el proceso de reveló ante sí como una Georgie diferente—. Pero… Yo también debo serlo para pedirles tiempo y considerar esto con más calma…

—Georgie… —Musitó Bill, y la bajista hundió el mentón.

—No estoy diciendo que sí.

—Pero tampoco dices que no —suplió Tom.

—Sin presiones —dijo Bill—, cuando tú quieras, si es que quieres… Nuestra habitación tendrá abierta sus puertas para ti.

—Ok.

Convencida de sus motivaciones egoístas, Georgie se llevó una mano al corazón, y ahí mismo tomó su decisión.

El resto le correspondía a ella.

 

Aceptando con hesitación el traje de baño que Bill le regaló, Georgie bajó al área de piscina del hotel con los gemelos delante de ella, ya enfundados en sus bermudas y sin camiseta, apenas con las toallas colgando del brazo o del hombro, mientras que por su parte Georgie la traía envuelta alrededor del cuerpo y no dejaba de echar miradas de lado a lado para asegurarse que nadie más le prestara atención.

A pesar de ser el sábado previo al Labor Weekend del que tanto se hablaba en la televisión y entre los huéspedes del hotel con los que se habían topado, al parecer el consenso general había sido entrar a los casinos y no salir de ahí a menos que hubiera un incendio. Además de ellos tres, la piscina estaba desolada salvo por una mujer joven (presumiblemente la niñera) de dos niños pequeños, hermana y hermano si es que se tomaba en cuenta el parecido, cuya edad no llegaba a las dos cifras.

—Menos mal que esto no está lleno de adolescentes —suspiró Georgie, y tras dejar su bolsa sobre una de las tumbonas, procedió a retirarse la toalla.

Debajo llevaba un bikini de dos piezas que de nuevo Bill había elegido para ella mejor de lo que la propia Georgie habría logrado si por su cuenta hubiera salido de compras para adquirirlo. De un color rojo quemado, Georgie al menos le concedía que le combinaba a la perfección a su tono de piel, pero eso no le servía para paliar la incomodidad de que fuera más revelador de lo que ella hubiera preferido en condiciones normales. El problema nada tenía que ver con la pieza inferior que se le ceñía a las caderas en la medida precisa sin resaltar más de lo debido, sino en la superior, que se componía de un top tipo halter que se unía con broches a la altura de la media espalda y la nuca. Hasta ahí habría estado bien, de no ser porque Bill había elegido un modelo que por toda la parte central tenía una franja de tela traslúcida que cada tanto la hacía bajar la vista para cerciorarse de que sus pezones se mantuvieran ocultos.

—No pensé que fueras del tipo acomplejado —le dijo Tom cuando ya tenían diez minutos tendidos lado a lado en una de las tumbonas y era la tercera vez que Georgie se reacomodaba la parte superior.

—Qué va. Es el traje de baño. Temo dar un espectáculo indeseado.

—¿A quién, si se puede saber? No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros, y claro, esos críos, pero están tan pequeños que dudo nos presten atención. Para ellos los pechos seguro todavía representan comida. Así que a menos que su niñera sea lesbiana, estás a salvo.

—No creas que no te he atrapado volteando a verme…

—Ya, pero eres casi como mi hermana, así que no cuenta. No te veo con esos ojos.

—No entremos en temas de incesto, por favor —dijo Georgie, y aunque se esforzó para que su tono de voz se mantuviera serio, a lo mejor neutral, lo cierto es que reveló sus intenciones de broma y los dos compartieron una buena carcajada de un tema que a nadie más que ellos les habría hecho gracia.

—¿Y de qué se ríen ustedes dos? —Les gritó Bill desde la alberca, haciendo brazadas de un lado a otro y corto de aliento—. Espero que no sea de mí.

—Apuesta a que sí, Bill —le contestó Georgie, liberando un poco de la tensión acumulada y relajándose sobre la tumbona. Total, si uno de sus pezones se salía de su lugar para decir ‘hola’, bastaría con reacomodarlo en su sitio y ya estaba.

Pidiendo servicio de habitación, los tres encargaron para beber mimosas y una bandeja con rebanadas de fruta que en su mayoría consistió en melón, sandía y naranjas, con la ocasional pieza de cereza y piña. La combinación contribuyó para que al cabo de unas horas los tres estuvieran un poco intoxicados y riendo por cualquier cosa.

Para entonces los dos niños con su niñera se habían retirado, y un flujo mayor de huéspedes había pasado a ocupar su lugar. Primero con una pareja rondaría su sexta década de vida que se metió al agua tomados de las manos y practicaron sus ejercicios acuáticos, y luego un grupo de seis amigos de más o menos su misma edad que pasaron de la piscina y se dirigieron directo al bar. Uno de ellos fue el que aprovechó un corto momento en que Georgie estaba sola, sentada a las orillas de la alberca y con los pies dentro del agua para flirtear y preguntar por su nombre, y que a cambio se llevó un enorme chasco cuando Bill nadó hacia Georgie y se posicionó entre sus piernas, abrazándola con ambas manos por su cadera.

—Lo siento, colega. Esta es mi chica, así que busca la tuya en otro lado —dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos fríos y que en contraparte a sus palabras hablaban de amenaza.

Georgie lo despidió moviendo la mano, y apenas se alejó de su rango de audición, pateó a Bill en el costado por debajo del agua. —Eres terrible. El pobre sólo quería saber mi nombre.

—¿ _Sólo_ eso? Por favor… Ni siquiera tú eres tan inocente. Desde hace rato que no dejaba de mirar en tu dirección, en concreto a tu escote.

—¿Y de quién es culpa eso sino tuya? Esta pieza es más… atrevida de lo que por lo general escojo en tiendas departamentales. Tienes buen gusto eligiendo ropa de mujer, pero sospecho que me he convertido en tu muñeca Barbie, y dicho sea de paso, que te gusta el estilo _slutty_ , ¿o me equivoco?

—Hey, que te he comprado vestidos en tiendas selectas de ropa, no en la sex-shop donde Kim Kardashian seguro que surte su guardarropa. De vez en cuando enseñar un poco de piel no te va a matar, y puede que hasta juegue a tu beneficio.

—Si tú dices…

Aceptando las caricias que Bill le prodigaba en la parte externa de los muslos, Georgie entrelazo los pies sobre su espalda y le concedió el permiso de apoyar la frente a la altura de sus senos.

—Temo que en cualquier momento vendrá un empleado a decirnos que mantengamos la decencia porque hay familias observándonos, pero… —Georgie ladeó la cabeza—. No parece ser el caso, ¿eh?

En los últimos cinco minutos más gente había llegado, y los grupos contenían miembros mayores de veintiún años que al instante se dirigían al bar y entonces buscaban donde sentarse con una bebida en la mano. Sus rangos de edad oscilaban entre la mayoría de edad y los ochenta años, a juzgar por un anciano que iba de la mano de una bella y escultural joven que seguramente no era su hija ni tampoco su nieta, mucho menos su cuidadora personal…

—Sin presiones… ¿Has pensando en la propuesta de hace rato? —Murmuró Bill, sujetándola por la cintura y elevando su rostro para verla directo a los ojos.

Georgie se humedeció los labios. —Ajá…

El menor de los gemelos esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de insistir. —¿Y bien?

—Creo que es la idea más desquiciada que has tenido en toda la vida, y mira que eres todo un estuche de ocurrencias y me había jurado que nada de lo que dijeras o hicieras me sorprendería más, pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntó Tom, que sin que Georgie o Bill se percataran, se había ido acercando a ellos y había escuchado su conversación.

—No sé, de algún modo tu lógica no suena tan descabellada una vez que tienes seis mimosas en el cuerpo y planeas beber la séptima…

—¿Eres tú o es el alcohol el que habla por ti? —Corroboró Bill su estado, porque ante todo tenía que ser un acto consciente entre adultos; una acción deliberada para liberar viejos demonios acumulados, no un error para fabricar nuevos. Y si Georgie estaba lo suficientemente intoxicada como para que su raciocinio se viera obnubilado, antes sería él el primero que la llevara a la cama y la dejara dormir sin atreverse a tocarla más de lo necesario para asegurarse de su bienestar.

—Soy yo, envalentonada por el alcohol. Joderrr… —Se pasó una mano por el rostro y sonrió—. No puedo creer lo que estoy por decir, pero sí… Hagámoslo. Los tres. Al diablo, sí.

—¿Segura? —Buscó Tom por fisuras en su determinación, y Georgie extendió un brazo hasta tocarle la mejilla y acariciarle una vieja cicatriz borrosa con el dedo meñique que ahí tenía él—. Porque podemos olvidar todo y esto y-…

—¿Es que no quieres?

—Quiero, pero-…

—Yo también quiero, y sospecho que Bill es quien nos lleva la delantera —murmuró Georgie, y como confirmación el menor de los gemelos tiró de ella y la metió con cuidado dentro del agua, rodeándola después entre sus brazos.

—Oh, Georgie… Gracias, gracias…

—Pero antes —puso Georgie bien en claro que no sólo se trataba de entrar a la habitación, despojarse de sus ropas y montárselo sin más—, tenemos que hablarlo. Poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar bien claro cuáles son las reglas del juego. 

—Hecho —dijeron al unísono los gemelos, y como premio por su buen comportamiento, Georgie le dio un beso a cada uno; no mejilla, no labio, sino comisura, para establecer un precedente de que su amistad estaba por sufrir cambios significativos, pero que en esencia permanecería igual.

Casi.

 

De vuelta en su piso, la decisión unánime fue la de entrar al cuarto que compartían los gemelos y hablar claro desde ahí.

—Pero antes tomaré una ducha, así que empiecen sin mí —dijo Tom, lo que dejó a Bill y a Georgie estableciendo los rotundos sí y los rotundos no de lo que estaban por llevar a cabo.

—No estoy de humor para anal, ni para doble penetración en el mismo agujero…

—Woah —levantó Bill las manos en señal de rendición—. Pensé que empezaríamos con el tema de los besos, no yendo directo al grano.

—Ah, bueno… No me importa besarlos, pero definitivamente guardemos la lengua para otras cosas. Además, ¿para qué tanto maldito pudor?

—Supongo…

—¿Y cuáles son sus condiciones?

—Uhm… las mismas que las tuyas. Esto de llegar hasta el final con una chica será nuevo para mí y para Tom, así que podrías guiarnos, ¿tal vez? Las indicaciones claras ayudan.

Georgie rió. —Vale…

Despojándose de la toalla con la que había estado envuelta desde que salieron de la piscina, Georgie se olisqueó un mechón de cabello e hizo una mueca.

—Creo que yo también necesito una ducha, aunque voy tan ebria que temo resbalar y romperme el cuello.

—Puedo ayudarte.

—Ok.

Bajo esos términos fue que Tom salió del baño y fue el turno de Georgie y de Bill, éste último indicándole que se sentara en la bañera, y haciendo uso de la llave de mano, le ayudó a lavarse el cabello hasta que el aroma del cloro desapareció por completo. Del resto de su rutina de higiene se encargó Georgie, que sin hesitación se despojó del traje de baño y se pasó la barra de jabón por todo el cuerpo, excepto por la espalda, un área de la que Bill se encargó utilizando sus dedos y una esponja, y con extrema delicadeza.

Al finalizar, Bill ayudó a Georgie de vuelta al dormitorio, y envuelta en un albornoz y con el cabello recogido en un turbante en lo alto de la cabeza, la dejó sobre la cama al lado de Tom, quien la recibió vestido únicamente con una toalla en torno a la cadera.

Bill no se demoró con su propia ducha más de tres minutos bajo el chorro del agua, pero al volver a la habitación se topó con el espectáculo de su gemelo y Georgie unidos por un abrazo y besándose con deliberada lentitud.

—Uhm… —Se cohibió al pie de la cama, y Tom no perdió tiempo en separarse de Georgie y con el dedo índice indicarle que se acercara.

Bill se tendió entre ambos, aceptando de buen agrado el que lo rodearan con sus brazos y cada uno le prodigara besos en el cuello y la nuca.

—Esto es menos… chocante de lo que imaginé que sería —murmuró Georgie arqueando la espalda y pegando su frente al costado de Bill—. De haberlo sabido, yo habría sido la que lo propusiera.

—Si funciona ahora y en esta habitación de hotel es porque es el momento y el lugar adecuado. Adelantarlo o retrasarlo sólo habría empeorado las cosas —dictaminó Tom antes de atrapar el lóbulo de Bill entre los dientes y morder despacio.

—Ahhh, Tomi…

Despojándose de su toalla, Tom hizo lo mismo con la de Bill, y ante la aparición de dos de sus mejores amigos tan desnudos como el día en que habían nacido y portando erecciones que dejaban claro cuál era su interés en participar en aquel trío, Georgie se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió los ojos.

—Dios santo…

—¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos? —Corroboró Bill, dispuesto a dar marcha atrás si era el caso, pero la bajista denegó sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, uhm, es que… Los imaginé diferentes. En mi limitada experiencia el p-pene es similar a la complexión, así que esperaba ver largo y… delgado como un fideo. No _eso_.

El _eso_ en cuestión como dos penes idénticos en cada detalle, desde la curvatura hacia la derecha en la que se inclinaban y el color rosado del glande que se asemejaba al de sus labios. Georgie también atisbó un único contraste en donde Tom todavía mantenía un poco de vello púbico aunque bien recortado, en cambio que Bill iba depilado a la perfección y con una piel tersa que competiría sin problemas con la de un bebé.

—Y por lo que contaste tu experiencia es casi nula, así que si estamos muy por debajo de Gustav, joderrr con Herr Schäfer…

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco y le propinó a cada uno un pellizco. —Me niego a revelar información que a ustedes par de cotillas no les incumbe.

—Debe ser enorme —dijo Bill.

—Como una buena salchicha alemana —bromeó Tom de vuelta.

La bajista no se contuvo, y les lanzó la almohada que tenía más cerca, con tal tino que su albornoz se abrió y uno de sus pechos quedó expuesto.

—¿Puedo? —Pidió Tom, y Georgie se lo concedió.

Bill no se quedó atrás, y pronto los tres estuvieron desnudos sobre la cama e indecisos de cómo proceder.

—Tendré que ser yo —dijo Tom con sorna—. Después de todo nací primero, caminé primero y dije mi primera palabra antes que Bill. Es mi destino enseñarle cómo se hace todo primer antes de que él pueda intentarlo por su cuenta.

—¡Idiota! —Le tiró éste del cabello, pero no expresó oposición, y así fue como Georgie se vio tendida de espaldas, con Tom entre sus piernas y Bill abrazándola posesiva por el costado mientras su gemelo se dedicaba a refregarse contra su vientre bajo en lugar de iniciar la penetración.

—Yo no… Uhm…

—¿No sabes cómo? —Suplió Georgie, pero la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos reveló un nivel de sobriedad del que la bajista y Bill carecían.

—No es eso. Es que olvidé comprar condones.

—¿Georgie? —Se giró Bill hacia ella con expresión de pánico y terror absoluto—. Dime que tú compraste.

—Hace apenas unas horas que me planteé hacer un trío con ustedes. Créeme cuando te digo que por mi cabeza no pasó comprar condones; esa era tu obligación como, uhm, organizador de esto.

Tom desplomó su peso sobre Georgie y le besó el cuello. —¿Pero no podríamos…? Es una sugerencia… Porque si lo saco antes que yo… Mierda…

Georgie le alzó el rostro y le acarició las sienes. —Hace unos meses que dejé de tomar la píldora, y en otras circunstancias y con otras personas jamás lo mencionaría, pero mi periodo está por llegar en tres días. No es un método 100% seguro, pero es lo más que puedo ofrecer… Yo estoy limpia, ¿qué tal ustedes?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada. —Igual.

—Entonces que sean las mimosas hablando, pero hazlo…  

Buscando la aprobación de Bill, Tom entrelazo una de sus manos con Georgie y la otra con su gemelo antes de posicionarse sobre la abertura de Georgie e introducirse en su interior hasta que sus pelvis se encontraron.

—Ah-Ah… —Gimió Georgie apretando las piernas en torno a su cadera, y Bill no perdió oportunidad en acariciarle un pecho y pegar su erección contra la cara externa de su muslo.

Creando una burbuja protectora a su alrededor, Georgie se dejó llevar por la intensidad del momento al rodear la espalda de Tom con su brazo libre y apretar las uñas contra la carne. Con Tom en su interior, fue a Bill a quien besó, y con las rodillas en alto y los pies plantados en la cama recibió cada embestida del mayor de los gemelos con la misma fuerza. Bill jadeó en uno de sus oídos con la misma intensidad que Tom lo hizo en el otro, y Georgie tembló cuando las embestidas de Tom se tornaron más erráticas y cortas hasta que éste alcanzó el orgasmo y cayó como peso muerto en su interior.

—Qué… pasada… —Murmuró el cabo de unos segundos, rodando hasta caer del lado opuesto en que se encontraba Bill y llevándose consigo a Georgie, que de pronto se convirtió en un sándwich de Kaulitz.

Saliendo de su cuerpo, Tom no se separó de Georgie, sino que la rodeó con ambos brazos y la besó en la boca repetidas veces mientras murmuraba ‘gracias’ una y otra vez.

Bill en cambio rodó hasta pegarse a Georgie por detrás, y después de comprobar que ella estaba de acuerdo, penetrarla en un movimiento parecido al vaivén, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo cuya mano se entrelazó con los dedos de Georgie y con Tom recubriéndolos, y con la otra acariciando la redondez de unos de sus senos, fascinado en especial con el pezón y con lo fácil que era hacer gemir a Georgie cuando aumentaba la fuerza de sus tirones.

Bill duró menos que Tom, y al terminar fue éste último el que buscó una toalla con la que limpiar a Georgie, y después a Bill y a él.

—¿Tuviste algún orgasmo? —Preguntó Bill a Georgie, los tres arrebujados bajo una sábana y disfrutando de la modorra postcoito que los tenía laxos y sin fuerzas.

—No, pero igual y lo disfruté.

—Ah —suspiró desalentado el menor de los gemelos, y Georgie le prodigó una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

—Complacer a una mujer no es algo que puedas aprender en un día. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Gustav…

—Y luego Gustav te golpeará hasta dejarte como pulpa por atreverte a preguntarle esas cosas —terció Tom—, por no hablar de lo que nos haría a los dos si se enterara de esto que acaba de pasar.

—O a los tres —concluyó Georgie—, que no estoy exenta de culpa, ¿ok? Porque fue una decisión de tres, y los tres caeremos juntos.

—Gustav no se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima —dijo Tom.

—No de esa manera al menos —rió Bill entre dientes—, que aquí entre nos, él siempre me ha dado una vibra de celos tal que lo imagino posesivo a morir, primitivo con uñas y dientes, marcando a Georgie para dejar claro que es suya y de nadie más.

La bajista apretó los labios en una fina línea, porque si bien se había prometido mantener su relación o lo que quedaba de ella con Gustav al margen de lo que acababa de hacer con los gemelos, no podía confirmar aunque fuera para sí que la teoría de Bill era la correcta. Gustav, al menos dentro de los parámetros que Georgie  le conocía, no se molestaría con ella, sino con los gemelos, a quienes en efecto golpearía hasta dejar noqueados y en el suelo, y al terminar se encargaría de ella buscando por todos los medios posibles el recuperarla. Y de lo que Georgie recordaba por salir en citas con otros chicos y volver a casa tras haberse despedido con un beso, el pago por un trío con sus otros dos mejores amigos en común seguro la haría caminar raro por varios días después de lo que Gustav considerara como pago equitativo.

Aunque sin marcada predilección por el placer doloroso, Georgie no pudo contener un quejido que emanó de sus labios y vino acompañado con un escalofrío que le erizó la piel del cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frío? —Inquirió Tom, amagando el sacar la manta de debajo de sus cuerpos y taparlos a los tres con ella.

—Nah, estoy bien.

Más allá de su habitación, Las Vegas bullía en una noche de sábado que no tardaría en convertirse en un domingo impío y repleto de pecado. Si aguzaba el oído, Georgie era capaz de escuchar el tránsito de las calles y el ruido de las muchedumbres que recorrían las calles en un incesante ir y venir de un casino a otro, accionando las palancas de las máquinas tragaperras y jugueteando con las fichas en sus bolsillos hasta acabar con la última y terminar así con el fuego de las apuestas.

La ciudad del pecado estaba en su pleno apogeo… y también los estómagos de los tres, que retumbaron de hambre cuando apenas tenían quince minutos de haber recuperado el aliento y estaban considerando qué tan buena idea había sido saltar a la cama los tres juntos con semejante cantidad de alcohol en las venas.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí nada me apetecería más que unas alitas de pollo bañadas en salsa y una dotación de papas en espiral con aderezo —dijo Georgie, desembarazándose de los brazos tanto de Tom como de Bill y buscando con qué cubrirse en su camino de la vergüenza hasta el baño.

—Para mí una hamburguesa vegetariana —contempló Bill la posibilidad, y al corroborarlo con Tom, descubrió que su gemelo tenía una sonrisa en labios y un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó. —¿Recuerdas cuando decías que Georgie iba a joder la banda con su presencia como única chica entre tres hombres?

—Uhm… —Se avergonzó éste por su ignorancia del pasado, mordiéndose el labio inferior con saña—. Sí.

—Pues se ha vuelto realidad, ¿no?

Georgie captó el cariz de su broma y se soltó riendo con una carcajada similar a la que emanó de Tom una vez que contó el chiste.

—¡Pues míranos ahora! Literalmente, Georgie se jodió a la banda entera. ¡No se dejó a nadie! ¡Ni uno escapó de ella!

—Idiota, me haces sonar como puta —le reclamó Georgie todavía de buen humor, saltando sobre Tom y rodando juntos sobre el colchón.

—¡Y eso también lo dijo Bill!

Aunque a Georgie y a Tom aquello les pareció de lo más gracioso, a Bill le costó apreciar como un chiste sus errores del pasado, y fue necesario que Georgie amenazara con hundirle el rostro en sus pechos y asfixiarlo ahí para que el ceño de sus cejas se desdibujara un poco.

—Hey, que eso quedó en el ayer. Ahora estamos empezando con el pie derecho. Muy desnudos y yo rellena como pastelito twinkie de dos sabores, pero con una nueva actitud, ¿estamos?

Asintiendo, Bill se dejó parar, y tomados de la mano con Georgie en medio, los tres saltaron de la cama al suelo procurando que el simbolismo se cumpliera al caer sobre sus pies derechos.

Lo que siguió después de esa corta pausa fue la continuación de una amistad que tenía más de una década y contando. Bajo una nueva luz, en una nueva faceta, los tres acordaron guardar lo bueno y deshacerse de lo malo, haciendo hincapié en lo que ese trío había significado para ellos, pero sobre todo enfatizando que la cadena que ahora los unía y que se ceñía en torno a sus cuellos se había vuelto irrompible.

Un último beso selló su pacto, y tras una nueva ducha y vestirse para salir a cenar, los tres supieron sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras que habían tomado la decisión correcta.

 

Su domingo en Las Vegas fue una continuación más a la fiesta y buena música, y como Georgie estaba de ánimos para salirse de lo habitual, aceptó la invitación de los gemelos en pasar de los casinos e ir directamente a un Strip Club al que estos ya habían acudido antes y en donde en la entrada Tom sacó a relucir su tarjeta de cliente frecuente.

—Antes veíamos más seguido a la ciudad, pero creo que todavía tenemos puntos acumulados para un baile privado —dijo como si nada mientras la mesera que los iba a atender esa noche y que iba vestida con prendas cortas y ajustadas los guiaba a su mesa.

El alcohol fluyó libre, y Georgie se dejó llevar por el ambiente del local, encantada por la amabilidad de unas cuantas chicas que iban de mesa en mesa consiguiendo tragos gratis y a cambio ofertando su tiempo y un par de caricias inocentes.

—Siempre me pregunté si también eras bisexual —sacó Bill el tema a colación cuando ya habían bebido un par de tragos fuertes y Georgie se encontraba más relajada.

—¿Yo? Pfff —desdeñó ella—. Es decir, era un magneto para las fans sexualmente confundidas que teníamos con la banda, y aunque una me besó hace tiempo… Después de mucho considerarlo llegué a la conclusión de que no.

—¿No qué? —Insistió Tom en la definición.

—No soy bisexual. Más bien… ¿Curiosa? Hay buen porno de lesbianas, pero llevarlo de la pantalla a la realidad, uhm, ciertamente no es lo mío… La única vulva con la que quiero juguetear es la mía, y muchas gracias.

En su mayor parte, hablaron de sexo y experiencias pasadas, que a pesar de las limitaciones con el número de participantes, no eran por ello aburridas. Fue así como Georgie se enteró de que Bill y Tom intercambiaban el rol del pasivo, y a cambio les reveló que a Gustav le encantaba el jugueteo anal en el que él era el que recibía. Los Kaulitz doblegaron sus esfuerzos al hablar de su única incursión al mundo del bondage y cómo Tom había tenido un ataque de ansiedad apenas quedó inmovilizado, y Georgie a cambio les reveló detalles jugosos de cuán placentero le resultaba ser amordazada y vendada para quedar a merced de Gustav.

—Es una lástima que la diversión llegó a su fin. Henning… —Suspiró con sentimiento—. Esperen a conocerlo. No es del tipo al que le propondría ni siquiera cambiar de la posición del misionero.

—No deberías de forzarte a estar con él entonces —dijo Bill con sencillez, pero su sugerencia cayó en saco roto cuando Georgie encogió un hombro.

—En otros aspectos es un hombre maravilloso, y divertido además. Y nos llevamos bien, en serio. Me hace sentir bien, y fue un cambio agradable ir por la calle tomada de su mano. No es como si planeara casarme con él, pero quiero darle una oportunidad, y dármela a mí misma de paso para intentar salir adelante sin Gustav.

—Pues aunque te esfuerces en vendernos a este tal Henning como un buen partido, no te creo nada —gruñó Tom, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de su mesa—. Para empezar porque pones esa mueca rara cada vez que estás por decir su nombre.

—Ya… gracias por el dato —se retrajo Georgie, y Bill pateó a su gemelo por debajo de la mesa para que en lo subsiguiente se abstuviera de arruinar el buen ambiente entre los tres.

Si bien pudieron continuar su noche sin mayores contratiempos, de vuelta en el hotel cuando ya casi estaba por amanecer en lunes, Georgie aprovechó una parada de Tom en el sanitario para revelarle a Bill el que era su mayor secreto.

—¿Sabes? —Apretó su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos con una intensidad tal que hizo a éste contener el aliento y aguardar—. Tom no estaba tan errado… Y tengo miedo de estar cometiendo un error de dimensiones catastróficas al darle cabida a Henning en mi vida, ¿pero qué más me queda por hacer? Gustav no es más una opción viable para mí, y… No quiero estar sola.

—Georgie…

—No tengo a dónde volver —confesó con un hilo de voz—. No tengo una patria ni un hogar que me reclame. Tantos años en carretera por fin han tomado su cuota, y ahora sin Gustav…

—Henning no te va a dar ninguna de esas cosas por el simple hecho de ser tu pareja.

—Tal vez… pero al menos podré fingir que es un sitio temporal en donde olvidar que no tengo raíces. De no ser porque Gustav está por cumplir años, yo no habría vuelto a Alemania. Mi presencia ahí sólo no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

—Eso no es cierto, tú-…

—¿Cómo diablos es que no han resurtido el minibar? —Rezongó Tom, que ajeno a su conversación, había enfilado directo del baño a la búsqueda de un último trago antes de irse a la cama—. Esto es un ultraje.

Georgie aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de Bill, y después fue quien alentó a Tom a llamar al servicio a habitación para que subieran hielo, vasos y una dotación de alcohol suficiente para matar a un toro. Bill chasqueó la lengua ante aquel cuadro, pero tras razonar que más no podía hacer por Georgie, se resignó a al menos prestarle su compañía y mantenerla fuera de líos.

Bebieron hasta casi reventar, bailaron al ritmo de la música que encontraron en uno de los canales vía satélite, y cerca de las ocho abogaron por “cinco minutos de descanso, sólo eso y después pedimos otra ronda en recepción” que se convirtieron en casi siete horas de sueño ininterrumpido en una cama que de nuevo incluyó a Georgie y a los gemelos.

La sed los despertó por turnos, y después que Georgie comentó que estaba harta de dormir con ellos de alguna u otra forma, lo que provocó una corta pelea de cosquillas en la que salió perdedora cuando Bill y Tom confabularon en su contra y la doblegaron hasta hacerla llorar de la risa.

—¡Basta, por favor, basta! —Suplicó, a tiempo para que desde recepción les informaran que su estancia vencía en una hora y se les preguntara si preferían rentar una noche más o continuar con su itinerario establecido.

—No, ni hablar. Nos marchamos. Gracias por avisarnos —respondió Bill, y en sincronía se acomodaron para pasar por la ducha, cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus pertenencias desperdigadas aquí y allá.

Con una cierta vergüenza que no se había dado la oportunidad de explorar, Georgie recogió el bikini todavía húmedo del perchero del baño y buscando pasar desapercibida lo escondió en una de las bolsas laterales de su maleta, indecisa en su fuero interno si se lo iba a quedar por lo mucho que le había gustado, o se iba a deshacer por las connotaciones que ahora tenía para ella.

Tom lo resolvió por ella, que sin darse cuenta, Tom la había observado.

—Te luce bien.

—Pues… gracias. Supongo.

Con una salida precisa minutos antes del cambio de turno, Georgie se acomodó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Tom y se preparó para las siguientes horas de viaje a través del desierto. Con dos aspirinas y un litro de agua en el cuerpo esperaba que la resaca le fuera leve, y para apaciguar sus necesidades de azúcar pero sin atentar contra su delicado estómago se conformó con sorbos de una coca-cola que Bill le compró en la primera parada que hicieron para llenar el tanque de gasolina.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, y aunque Tom se quejó del fastidio que era manejar en una carretera con límites de velocidad que a su consideración eran ridículos y demoraban el viaje, llegaron a la casa de los gemelos poco antes del atardecer y a tiempo para toparse con la encargada de limpieza, quien por un extra se había encargado de los perros en su ausencia y había hecho la mayor parte de las compras de la semana.

Maxi saltó sobre su dueña apenas Georgie entró a la casa, y lo mismo hizo Rosco y el resto de los perros con Bill y Tom. Georgie alzó a su mascota, y hundiendo el rostro en su pelaje aspiró hondo el aroma que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpecito peludo y que para ella significaba seguridad. Quizá no tenía un hogar al que volver, pero tenía a Maxi, y a falta de un padre y una madre que le representaran una unidad familiar inquebrantable por culpa de sus cambios de residencia y vida disipada, aquel pequeño perrito que se creía un gran danés era todo lo que le quedaba.

Un tanto alicaída por aquel sentimiento que la catalogaba de hoja volando al viento, Georgie se esforzó por no demostrar su melancolía, pero Bill no era ciego, y tras haberle contado a Tom de su charla de horas atrás, éste tampoco lo era. Juntos se esforzaron por al menos hacer llevadera su última noche de estancia en LA, y bajo ese compromiso fue que prepararon la cena (pasta, el único platillo decente de su repertorio, y una ensalada) e hicieron todo lo posible para que la sonrisa con la que Georgie pretendía tranquilizarlos fuera lo más sincera posible dadas las circunstancias.

—Es… casi triste pensar que no volveré a verlos en lo que resta del año por lo menos —dijo Georgie de pronto cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, y después de limpiar la cocina, se habían ido a sentar en los sofás de la sala. Desde su posición en el individual y hecha un ovillo, Georgie contempló por turnos a los gemelos, que en el sillón doble, a pesar de mantener cada uno su espacio, se mantenían conectados: Bill con sus piernas en el regazo de Tom y éste masajeándole los pies desnudos.

—Siempre puedes coger el primer vuelo a LA y visitarnos cuanto quieras —ofreció Tom, pero la mirada de Georgie decayó en el acto.

—Y entonces huir se convertiría en una parte más de mi fea personalidad. No… creo que lo mejor para mí será el aferrarme a Alemania por el resto de este asqueroso 2011 y resignarme. Que al fin y al cabo son sólo cuatro meses más. Sobreviviré, supongo, porque no me queda de otra...

Sin palabras que le pudieran servir de consuelo, Bill y Tom le hicieron compañía hasta que a las diez Georgie se retiró pretextando el terminar de empacar sus maletas y estar preparada para salir de madrugada al aeropuerto, y tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación se sentó a los pies de la cama con el corazón pesado y una falta de energía tal que con ironía agradeció que respirar fuera un proceso vital que no dependiera de su atención porque entonces ya habría muerto por asfixia.

De cualquier modo, arrastrando los pies fue que Georgie empacó su ropa y zapatos, los varios regalos de Bill incluidos, y de paso sacó para ellos los souvenirs que les traía desde México y con el fin de semana largo que habían tenido olvidó entregarles. Tomando nota de hacerlo en la mañana antes de despedirse, Georgie se forzó a mantener la calma y no ceder bajo el peso de la ansiedad que le provocaba viajar por tantas horas en avión ella sola y después el encontrarse con Gustav…

El mismo Gustav que pareció adivinar que ella se encontraba necesitada de su persona, porque a pesar de que para él eran apenas las siete en punto de la mañana, tuvo el detalle de enviarle un mensaje preguntando cómo estaba y si estaba lista para volar.

“No, pero ya me las apañaré. Fue un fin de semana intenso.”

“¿Al menos te divertiste?”

“Se podría decir que sí. Al menos lo único que no hicimos fue pelear.”

“Eso es bueno. Un saldo de cero cadáveres es más de lo que yo habría logrado en compañía de ese terrible par...”

Riendo por la repentina broma, Georgie se sorbió la nariz y escribió: “Estoy asustada de volver.” No en el sentido de volar, aunque eso también estaba en su lista, sino por todos los meses que ya habían transcurrido y que la convertían en una extraña de su departamento y de su país.

“Pero es hora de volver a casa”, apareció el mensaje de Gustav, seguido de otro más: “Como en ese poema que leí hace unos días. Algo de una casa solitaria donde no vive nadie y a la que le duelen las ventanas. Es mejor de lo que yo puedo describir. Tendré que mostrártelo una vez que estés aquí.”

“Y ahí estaré”, tipeó Georgie con los dedos rígidos.

“Y muero de ganas porque sea así.”

—Ay, Gusti… —Volvió Georgie a sorber la nariz. Con la vista empañada, optó por una respuesta corta y terminal.

“Hasta el miércoles. Me iré a la cama. Cuídate y hablamos después.”

“Ok. Descansa y buenas noches.”

A pesar de la aflicción que la había atormentado conforme su fecha de regresar a Alemania se aproximaba, esa noche Georgie durmió tranquila con Maxi acurrucado en la curvatura de su vientre. En lugar de ser derrotada por la inquietud que le provocaba volver a su vida anterior y descubrir que ya no encajaba más o que ya no tenía un sitio asignado que le perteneciera, se centró en las palabras de Gustav. Es una casa solitaria donde nadie vivía más y a la que le dolían las ventanas. Una imagen por demás específica e incomprensible según los estándares que ella tenía de poesía gracias a las clases de lengua en el Gymnasium, pero que a pesar de ello le conmovieron hasta el tuétano.

Tenía a donde volver, tal vez no era una casa como tal, ni un hogar, pero Gustav estaría ahí y de momento era todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un sueño tranquilo.

 

_He said, "Go venture far beyond these shores._

_Don't forsake this life of yours._

_I'll guide you home no matter where you are."_

_Avicii - The Nights_

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
